Power Rangers vs Dairangers
by Obiwanbul
Summary: The Power Rangers now they face their greatest enemy yet. Five disciples that will force them to sacrifice everything for victory.But even in these dark times could love be the one thing that will not be taken away? Tommy/Kat,Adam/Madison and others.
1. Prologue: Falling Star

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the names and characters are owned by Saban Entertaiment, Dairanger the name is owned by Toei/Bandai Japan. The poem "War is a Weird Thing" was written by Tori Kamal.**

_**Prologue: Fallen Stars**_

A huge explosion had engulfed him, throwing him like a rag dool through the streets. It took hima few moments to regain his compousure. Jason Lee Scott was laying on the ground near two cars that had been blown up. He felt that his ranger helmet was broken, so he removed it from his head, luckily the pieces from it didn't damage his eyes. The Red Mighty Morphin Ranger barely got to his feet.

"**Jason, are you OK?" **said Jen Scott, the Pink Time Force Ranger.** "Did you make it?" **

Jason nodded in response.** "I took both of them out... but they still managed to get the portal opened..."**

"**Guys, where are you?"** shouted Billy Cranston, the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, he was joined by Adam Park, the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, Madison Rocca, the Blue Mystic Ranger and the Phantom Ranger.

**"Guys, the portal is opening!" **Jason told them.

As the six rangers looked on, they witnessed the sight of Angel Grove in ruins. There were explosions everywhere. People were screaming and running for their lives. Something terrible had happened.

'**It was the screaming of the people…**

**The smell of dust in my nostrils…**

**That finally made me realize…**

**I was in war!'**

**"We failed!" **Adam stated and silenced ensued.

**"So..." **Madison began.** "...what now?"**

With only one option in mind, Jason drew his Power Sword and said.** "Only thing we CAN do!"**

'**With the wind in my back…**

**The dirt in my eyes…**

**The weapon in my hands…**

**And my friends by my side**

**I rushed onwards…**

**Towards my ultimate destiny…**

**The distance sounds of gunfire and lasers no longer shock me…**

**I no longer flinch and duck…**

**I no longer turn and stare…**

**It has all become ambience to my ears…**

**As I see passing fighters and rolling tanks I can't help but think…**

**How did it come to this?'**

As the military were doing everything they could to save as many civilians as possible, the leaders of the enemy forces could be seen in the distance: eighteen teams of Power Rangers.

'**I see the flashes of light from far away…**

**They know we are coming…**

**Past feelings of dread and fear no longer arise…**

**I no longer sweat and shiver at the thought of them…**

**I feel nothing…'**

The army vehicles were decimated in a mere seconds by the once defenders of good. In the sky there appeared a colossal ship, from witch dozens of smaller ships emerged and began picking up the human fighters. One by one, the enemy ships cleared out the skies with ease.

'**The skies are once again filled…**

**The flying demons have began their flight…**

**The falling sounds of bombs and missiles sing their tuneless song…**

**The final attack has begun…'**

Jason ran past the ruins of Serpen-Terra, a once all-powerful zord, reduced to a bunch of scrap metal. As he ran past the entrance, he could see a human body laying in the entrance. It was the body of one Tommy Oliver.

'**I see my friend next to me…**

**His lifeless body lying in the gutter…**

**At one time the greatest power ranger of them all…**

**His blood flowing off to join the sewage and fasces below…**

**As I stare at his body I can't help but think…**

**How did it come to this?'**

Jason and his friends were being slowly surrounded by demons on one side and their former friends on the other side. This time they couldn't use their zords to escape, as they were also destroyed.

'**The fallen wreaks of zords line the road…**

**The fallen titans of the past…**

**Their smoldering ruins now only help to light the darkening sky…**

**I hear my friend shout…'**

"**We can't stop them! We have to retreat!" **yelled the Phantom Ranger.

'**But we all know it's too late…**

**I can see the distant star in the sky…**

**It hangs in the air like a second sun…**

**I watch as that star falls, hitting the earth…**

**Like an angel fallen from grace…'**

The few moments it took the star to hit the ground seemed like an eternity.

There was no escape and the six rangers could only stay and watch helplessly.

'**As the blast wave swallows my body and the blinding light consumes me, I can't help but think…'**

Their powers could not protect them. They could feel their lives draining away. With his last strength Jason looked up and saw a dark figure emerge from the smoke.

"**The time has come!" **The dark figure turned towards his minions and rangers.** "Evil has emerged victorious!"**

And they all cheered in unison.** "Raaaaaaaaaargh!"**

'**How did it come to this?'**

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 1: Shooting Stars

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the names and characters are owned by Saban, Dairanger is owned by ****Toei/Bandai Japan.**

*****2 Years Earlier*****

"**Tommy, look out!" **Katherine panicky screamed.

**"Don't worry, Kat." **Tommy responded calmly, as their car almost hit a rock on the road, managed to avoid it with one of his skillfull maneuvers.** "...this is not the first time I've done this you know." **

"**Well, excuse me."** Kat began sarcastically.** "I just don't like the idea of surviving a galactic empire invasion, but not surviving a simple road trip."**

"**You are a bunch of nerves****, take it easy! You know I've been looking forward to this reunion just as much you, if not more so."**

"**Yeah!" **Kat sighed after calming down.

It was a nice quiet sunny morning on the road just outside Angel Grove. Usually by noon it was filled with traffic, so if anyone wanted to get where they were going, they had to go pretty fast before Zero-hour came. Despite that it wasn't much different from any other road in the world, however for some strange reason, on this day it saw a bigger movement from the the four cities that the road connected; namely: Angel Grove, Briarwood, Reefside and Silver Hills. It had been eighteen years since the first team of Power Rangers was formed on Earth; and as some of them will say: 'There is no need for a new threat to the Earth, Galaxy and Space time continium; so that we can see each other.'.

**"Sure is going to be nice to see the others again." **Kat remarked.

"**Sure is." **Tommy also sighed, as he recalled his first years as a power ranger.** "It will be great to see the originals: Billy, Zack, who I don't think you ever got to meet?"**

"**Never had the pleasure."**

"**You will love him, I heard that he is trying to break into the rapping buisness. He even has been in negotiations with 32 Cent to do a duet." **Tommy said with a smile.

"**Didn't you say the exact same thing about a year ago, when you two talked on the phone?"**

"**Yeah, negotiations are slow."**

"**Aw, it is a real shame Tanya can't be with us, because it sounds like those two could make a pretty cute couple."**

"**Always trying to hook people up, typical Katherine." **Tommy joked.

"**Why? Don't you think it would work?"**

"**Not at all. The Yellow Ranger marries the Black Ranger and they can give birth to the Orange Ranger."**

Kat giggled and then became a bit more serious.** "****Do you think that Jason and Kimberly will be there?"**

"**I don't see any reason why they wouldn't be." **Tommy replied calmly, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about that.** "Why, are you worried?"**

"**It's just that I wonder if they took offense after we missed their wedding." **Kat said with remorse.** "We took weeks to prepare and in the end, we missed it because I had to get sick then of all days." After, she put her hand on her forehead to keep herself steady.**

"**Hey!" **Tommy said while putting one hand on her shoulder.** "Were both at fault here, I am the one who suggested we ditch the warm clothes because they were too heavy, if were a bit smarter you wouldn't have gotten sick."**

"**I just hope they don't take this the wrong way."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**To them it may sound like I kept you away from the ceremony on purpose…" **But before Kat could continue Tommy cut her off.

"**We've been trough this, just because me and Kimberly had something all these years ago, doesn't mean we have something still going. We are friends, comrades. And we both moved on, she is married, and I am engaged to the woman I love. Kat?" **Tommy told her softly as she looked at him.** "I love you!"**

Kat returned his smile.** "I love you too!" **Tommy moved closer to give her a kiss.** "LOOK OUT!"**

Tommy quickly, pulled the car over, as he almost ran over a possum on the road. Kat was out of breath from the sudden stop. Meanwhile Tommy got out of the car to check on the animal. Kat soon followed, she warned him about speeding and he still refused to listen.

"**Easy, little fellow." **Tommy told the little critter as he held it and put it outside the road.** "There you go little guy, now go play in the forest." **The possum ran off towards the nearest forest, as Tommy turned to Kat.** "That was lucky we didn't hit him. Did you know that these animals are endangered?"**

However Kat wasn't in a mood to learn.** "Not anymore they are not! Keys****, please!" **Kat demanded.

"**Aw, come on babe. Did you know that this is a special breed of ****T****richosurus Vulpecula**** with a red line on their tales? I wonder how it got here." **Tommy said in the most innocent yet educational way possible, but to no avail.

"**The keys, Tommy!"**

"**Did I mention how beautiful you look, when you are angry?" **When all else failed Tommy tried to use his charm on her.

"**That is good, because you are going to be seeing this face a lot!" **Kat said almost in a master-like way as she took the car-keys from Tommy's hand.** "Now get in the car!"**

"**Yes ma'am!" **Tommy wasn't going to argue, so he quickly got into the passenger seat, as Kat took over the driving seat.

But before Kat started the car, she leaned over and gave Tommy a kiss.** "I love you!" **After they drove off towards their destination.

Years later, the rangers would look back on this day, as they remember the calm before the storm...

_****Chapter 1****: Shooting Stars****_

*****At the forest near Briarwood*****

The possum ran into the forest, the place was known to be filled with strange occurrences, and it seemed that today it wasn't going to be any different. As the possum finally reached a small rock it looked towards the skies. Strangely enough, the little creature stood there for about ten minutes just looking at the skies, as if it was waiting for something. Finally, there from the clear skies appeared five shooting stars. Four of them felled mere inches from the critter, but the last one actually hit the creature.

"_**Arise Pink Prime!"**_

A strange voice whispered and the possum was immediately transformed into a human. She was Caucasian, about 1.75 meters tall with red hair and green eyes. As she arose from her prone position she looked at the other four stars that were now floating around. Soon enough one of stars began shaking and almost became transparent, until it finally took form.

"_**Arise Green Prime!"**_

From the star emerged a man that had a slightly darker skin, about 1.78 meters, with black hair and brown eyes. Then another one of the stars began shaking, only this one seemed to be filled with electricity as it started shooting sparks until finally it took form.

"_**Arise Yellow Prime!"**_

A tall blonde girl arose, she was also Caucasian and just as tall as her red-haired companion, but her eyes we navy blue. The next star began to shake; it started to twirl as it was creating a shield by itself.

"_**Arise Blue Prime!"**_

A tall brown haired man that was almost 1.85 meters, his skin suggested that he was probably from a Latin origin. Finally the last star began to shake and was soon surrounded by fire until a tall figure made its way out of the smoke.

"_**Arise Red Prime!"**_

The man from the smoke looked around himself and his companions. Even though he didn't look much different physically; he was Caucasian, with blue eyes and hair that was silver colored, obviously since he was too young to have gray hair, but his posture and the look of confidence in his eyes suggested that this was no guy you wanted to mess with.

"**Is everyone OK?" **The silver-haired man asked as he looked at his companions.

"**Still a bit dizzy, but overall OK." **The brown-haired man answered.

"**Where are we?" **Asked the blonde girl, as she looked at her surroundings.

"**I sense there is something in this forest that differentiates it from other forests." **The black haired man said, as his Indian accent shined through.

"**Do you think this is the right place?"** Asked the red-haired girl.

"**It has to be!" **Their leader said.** "The lord sent us here for a reason!"**

"**OK, I would just feel better if we knew where we are." **She talked back.

"**I will be doing the worrying around here!" **He responded in a calmly matter, it wasn't so much as if he was disrespecting her, but more so because he wanted to keep the moral up.** "The only thing you should think about is accomplishing our objective!"**

"**Yes, sir!"**

"**So then, what is our first step?" **The brown haired man asked.

"**We are going to…." **But he went silent after listening in and hearing a very strange sound in the distance.

"_**Long ago in ancient times, was a school of magic rhymes…"**_

The creature that was singing was Phineas, a half-goblin, half-troll and he was also a friend of the Mystic Force Rangers. He was a very friendly person, despite being once resented for the way he looked, and even after the defeat of the Master, he would still occasionally be given a few mean looks, but he still remained his cheerful self.

"**Oh, hey uh…****" **Phineas said as he noticed the five strangers.** "You are not from around here are you? I can tell. See you have different clothes on. Most people around here usually have more ripped ones, not this pretty. Oh! By the way my name is ****Phineas****, friends! Well it's just Phineas and not Phineas Friends, I am Phineas and you are friends, so um… Hi!"**

"**What are you?" **Unfortunately, the silver-haired one didn't share his cheerfulness.** "Are you some kind of retard?" **But before the silver-haired man could continue he was cut off by his red-haired companion, who put her hand on his chest, signaling him to be quiet, after she made her way to Phineas.

"**Hello, Phineas****!" **She began in a friendly tone.** "I am sorry, you will have to excuse my friend, he is a bit grouchy!"**

"**Ah, so I see." **Phineas responded.

"**Allow me to introduce myself." **She continued.** "My name is Miranda and these are my friends: Yuri, Lyzander, Khalil and Ivelise."** She said while pointing at the silver-haired, brown-haired and black-haired boy and blonde-haired girl respectably. Phineas nodded at each of them, and they nodded back, with the exception of Yuri, who clearly had no desire to talk to this 'brain-dead troll'.

"**A pleasure to meet all of you! So…um… what brings you to my neck of the woods? No pun intended."** Phineas said in his usually friendly attitude.

"**Well…" **Miranda responded. **"We are looking for some people; do you think you can help us out?"**

"**Of course I will!" **Phineas answered very enthusiastically.** "I know everybody here, the people, the fairies, the elves and even...the magicians. Heh!"**

"**Great!" **Said Miranda.** "****Is there a chance that you may happen to know the…Power Rangers?" **

"**The Power Rangers?"**

"**You HAVE heard of them, haven't you?" **Lyzander asked.

"**Of course I have heard of them!" **Phineas responded in a happy manner.** "Something more… (He looked around)… they are my friends. My amigos, best buds. We used hang together, work together we defeated the Master together." **He pointed out with pride.

"**The Master you say?" **upon hearing this Khalil went into a weird state, physically he was still standing there but his mind was clearly traveling somewhere else, finally his visions took form in his head:** 'Together, we believe in magic! (Rangers morphing and roll call) We call fourth the magic! Together as one! United for all times! Power Rangers: Mystic Force!' **after this his visions faded away. Once he regained his composure he looked at Yuri.** "The Mystic Force. (Then he looked at Phineas) Do you know where we can find them?"**

"**Of course I do,**** I can take you to them, if you want that is."**

"**Lead the way!" **said Yuri.

"**Great! Follow me!"** Phineas said as he gave them a hand-signal to follow him. Phineas was always helpful and trusting of others, so he immediately offered his help.** "I will take you to Rootcore, which is where they usually hang around."**

"**Thank you so much, Phineas!" **Miranda responded in a very friendly way.

"**It is a pleasure milady!"**

Yuri looked at his companions and gave them a nod, signaling them to follow their unconventional ally. As each of them moved, Yuri began to move at the end of the pack. As they journeyed through the forest he thought to himself:

'**So****, the Lord chose that our quest begins with the Mystic Force! Good, I look forward to seeing this legendary Red Mystic ranger, that they call 'The Light'!' **

*****Meanwhile at**** the reunion hotel*****

The hall they had hired was medium large, in the centre there was a big table with exactly ten seats and each of them had a different color: red, blue, yellow, black, pink and green. The walls were covered with MMPR posters. The rangers themselves never publicly acknowledged their secret identities, but at this point they were fairly indifferent as to who knew of them. It had been 10 years since the rangers were together. Some of them had never even met each other, so this was a great opportunity for them to meet their successors. The hall was still relatively empty; the only two guests that were there early were Rocky and Adam, who were in charge with setting the whole thing up. The original idea of having a reunion party with all former MMPR rangers was Adam's. A few months ago when Kat and Tommy were traveling to Angel Grove, they stopped by his Dojo. It was Tommy's remark that it is a shame that the former rangers don't get to see each other often that prompted Adam to suggest a reunion. They quickly made a few calls and everyone was fully on-board with doing it, still it took a while to set it all up, since all of the rangers had their own lives now, and the reunion would be pretty pointless if they weren't going to get a good part of them in there.

"**My part is all set!" **Adam told Rocky as they were hanging a big 'Morphenominal' sign from the roof.** "Watch it there, you don't want to fall and break your head on this big day." **He noted, because Rocky was a shacking his ladder a little.** "If you want to I can do it?"**

"**No man, its Ok I got**** it!" **Rocky said as he attached the final string.** "There you go! Picture perfect!"**

"**Sure is, I hope the others like it as well."**

But before they could finish admiring the fruits of their labor, the hall began to shake. Rocky couldn't hold on to the ladder and fell straight into the table, luckily his fall was softened by the various salad dishes on the table.

"**Rocky,**** are you hurt?" **Adam asked as he rushed to help his friend.

"**Yeah!" **Rocky got up holding his head.** "Good thing we hadn't set the knives and forks yet!"**

As they were talking an orb of blue light appeared in the hall, it reminded them of the teleportation technique they used back in the day, however this one had some differences: It looked like a triangle with three orbs at each side. This was the main teleportation technique for the people of the planet Aquitar, which could meant only one thing:

"**Hi guys!" **Billy said as he emerged from the orb.** "Long time no see!" **He said with a smile as he shook Adams hand.

"**It's good to see you again Billy."**

"**Yeah man, likewise!" **Rocky said while still trying to get up. Billy was reluctant to ask why he was laying on the table, until he overheard a very familiar voice form the kitchen.

"**Ayayayayayayayayayay! Was that electromagnetic signal the same electromagnetic signal I thought it was?" **Alpha 5 emerged from the kitchen to welcome their new guest.

"**Alpha?" **Billy was pleasantly surprised to see his old robot buddy.** "This is a surprise! But I thought you were deactivated?" **

"**Oh Billy, you know that nothing can keep a good robot down."**

"**I reactivated him a while ago to help the Overdrive rangers." **Adam explained to Billy.** "These days he helps me with my dojo."**

"**I heard about that. You and your friend did a great job defeating Zedd and Rita's son."**

"**I just hope they don't have any other children that might plot to take revenge on the Power rangers."**

"**I wouldn't worry too much. Times have changed; we have more than enough rangers to battle whatever evil threatens the world."**

"**Amen to that!" **Rocky interjected himself, while still trying to clean the salad from his face.

"**Ayayayayayayayay! Rocky what have you done do the salad meals?" **Rocky scratched his head, trying to think of an excuse.** "Now I have to start all over again. Ayayayay!"**

"**Don't worry Alpha Ill take care of it." **Adam said.

"**Yeah, he will take care of it, chill Alpha!"**

"**DID I HEAR THAT SOMEONE WAS CHILLIN'?" **Zack had finally arrived at the building and greeted his former colleagues.** "What is up my homies?"**

"**Hey Zack. I am surprised to see you come here alone." **Billy said.

"**What do you mean 'alone', man? Just look at the two kids I picked up along the way!" **Zack pointed at the doorway where Kat and Tommy entered.

"**Admit it Tommy! You were enjoying seeing me nearly crash the car in that tree!"**

"**I'm sorry babe, I just know you're not used to driving with manual gears; next time – leave it to the pros!"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Hey c'mon guys, make a peace treaty and come greet us!"**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry guys! Pleasure to see all of you again!"**

"**Likewise my friends."**

"**Hey guys!" **Rocky went up to go greet them when he noticed that his hand was covered in mayonnaise and salad dressings.

"**You have a weird choice of make-up, my friend." **Tommy remarked.

Slowly but surely the hall began to fill up, as the former ranger were almost all present and accounted for. While the men began to share different stories about their adventures for the past few years, Kat felt a little left out since there wasn't any female company for her.

"**Hello, guys." **A soft feminine voice said from the entrance way.

Kat's worries were gone once Aisha finally arrived, all the way from Africa. When she walked into the room, Zack was stunned by this beautiful girl and instantly abandoned everything that he was doing and went to greet her.

"**Hello! And who might this wonderful creature be?" **Zack courteously asked her.

"**Aisha."**

"**Aisha?" **he responded with a smile, as he held her hand and courteously kissed it.** "The pleasure is all mine!"**

"**Haven't we allready met, Zack?"**

"**Believe me, I would remember a beautiful and smart girl like yourself!"**

"**Whatever…" **she would usually be nicer, but the long flight and 5 hour drive to the hotel didn't feel like it.

"**Hi, Aisha." **Adam and Rocky both came over to greet her and she was very happy to seem them, and gave them both a hug.

"**Rocky? Do you know that you have some salad dressings on you shirt?"** Rocky was searching for a quick answer. Aisha smiled and took out a handkerchief from her purse, which she used to clean him up.

"**Always ready for anything, I see." **Adam noted.

"**Lets go guys!" **Aisha grabbed both Rocky and Adam's hands and made her way to their seats. Zack looked on slightly jealous:

"**Dang, you lucky S.O.B's!"**

"**Feeling déjà vu, Zachary?" **Billy said jokingly.

"**Heh, nice one dude!" **they exchanged a high-five and took their places.

The meeting was almost ready to begin when Alpha turned out worried.

"**Ayayayayayay. Rangers we have a problem of gigantic proportions!"**

"**What is it Alpha?"**

"**I made a miscalculation when setting up the dishes. I am I can't prepare anything fa****st enough. Ayay."**

"**Don't worry, Alpha, I ****said I will come help out." **Adam suggested.

"**Yeah, let's go!" **Rocky added.

"**I don't think that is a good idea. I mean all this is a little your fault."**

"**What! Is it my fault that alien teleports like to blast everything around them?"**

"**Easy, ****Rocky." **Billy interjected.** "I would come and help Adam, but I have completely forgotten the human ways of cooking."**

"**Tommy, why don't you go help them, show them what you learn from the school picnics." **Kat asked.

"**Well it will be a little difficult considering that I have to make something for people that I ACTUALLY like; but OK."**

"**Good; all we need is just one more person and we can save the day!"**

"**Sorry we are late!"** Like clockwork they were interrupted by the arrival of the final guests: Jason and Kimberly Scott.

*********Briarwood Hospital*****

Madison was sitting on a hospital chair. She had sustained a minor wound in her right arm after falling off of Nick's bike, luckily her arm wasn't broken, but still needed to see a doctor to clean up her wound.

"**There you go Miss Rocca, though I would advise you to be more careful next time you try to ride a motorcycle. Those things are dangerous."**

"**I will, thank you doctor!"**

"**Anytime. Now I just need to fill out your papers and you can leave this place."**

**Once the doctor left, Madison turned to her two friends in the room – Nick and Xander.**

"**That was a close call." **Said Nick.

"**Too right, mate!" **Xander responded.** "You're real lucky to have such a nice woman! Any other would kill you for making her do something like that."**

"**I sure am!"**

"**Don't get too happy, sunshine!" **Madison said with a smile.** "Vida is on her way and once she gets here… There is going to be trouble."**

"**Come on, Maddie. ****After everything I've been through these past few years, do you think that I would be scared of someone like Vida?"**

At that moment Chip and Vida entered the room.

"**Here is your chance, mate. Show her what you're made of!"**

"**Hey Vida, how are…" **but Nick was quickly silenced when Vida grabbed him by the throat.

"**WHAT DID I SAY THAT I WAS GOING TO DO TO YOU, IF YOU HURT MY SISTER?"**

"**Easy V, I…"**

"**You've got some mouth on you!"**

"**Come on sis, leave him alone! It was my fault, I wanted to see if I riding a motorcycle would be easy… and I guess its not."**

"**You hear**** that V?" **Chip asked as he was trying to pull Vida from Nick.** "There is no need for violence."**

"**Yeah, what they said!" **Nick said while Vida continued to choke him.** "Xander, how about helping out?"**

"**No way. Miss V is in Dangerous Mode. I don't want any trouble!"**

Lucky for Nick, their cell phones began to ring.

"**Woaw! Saved by the awful ring-tone!"**

They all answered. It was Leanbow, Nick's father and mentor to all of them.

"**Rangers, I need you to return to Rootcore, as soon as possible!"**

"**What is wrong, dad?"**

"**I can't talk now, just come! It is urgent!" **and then he hang up.

"**What was that about?"**

"**What about the doctor?" **Madison asked.** "I still need to get my papers to check out."**

"**We will go." **Vida said, pointing at Chip, then she pointed at Nick and Xander.** "You two – make sure everything with my sister is sorted out! Or else!"**

"**Yes, commander!"**

"**Roger that!"**

After Vida and Chip left the room, Nick turned to Madison.

"**Maddie, no offense, but your sister is out of whack!"**

*****At the reunion*****

"**I am surprised you didn't offer to help the guys out, Zack. Do not tell me that your life of luxury has spoiled you." **Billy joked.

"**No way, man! This cooking thing, it is a woman's job!" **However when Aisha and Kat gave him some rather mean looks, he felt the need to backtrack.** "Do not worry, ladies! That doesn't include you."**

"**Why? Aren't we women too?"**

"**No****! I meant that… um. Hey Billy, my man, is it true you are going out an alien?"**

"**I believe I had mentioned that before, but it is true. Me and Delphine have been together for a while. And it is serious."**

"**That is so sweet Billy." **Kat said.

"**True, however I've always been curious to ask you of…well… how do you… you know what?"**

"**Zack!" **Aisha bumped him slightly, signaling him to not ask such uncomfortable questions.

"**What? I'm just curious." **Zack responded.

"**Well, I am pretty sure that no one else is interested in such meddling into someone else's personal life!" **Aisha responded, trying to avoid sounding rude.

"**I'm curious, too!" **Rocky said, but was quickly cut by Aisha, who gave him a bump on the shoulder as well.** "Hey, I'm just worried that our friend may get some weird infection or something." **

"**Easy ****guys don't worry!" **Billy began with his usual calm voice.** "While it is true that the Aquitian anatomy is very different from that of the human body, but that is why all Aquitians mate in a telepathic way, therefore they can mate with just about every species."**

"**Cool!" **Zack nodded.** "Didn't get half of the things you said, but still cool!"**

"**So that means they can mate with cats and dogs as well?" **Said Rocky who was remaining blissfully clueless, only this time he got some weird look from everyone in attendance.** "Um… Hey, what is taking the other so long?" **Rocky now desperately wanted to change the subject.

Zack watched this with a smile and laid back.** "Finally, the heat isn't on me this time!"**

Kimberly was standing next to the window and observed with amusement the activity at the dinner table. She was about to take a drink when Kat tapped her on the shoulder.

"**Kimberly? Can I talk to you?"**

"**That is it? No pink ranger love? No hug?"**

"**Yeah, I'm sorry." **The two gave each other a friendly hug.

"**Now what is bothering you, Kat?"**

"**I wanted to talk to you about… well… about why we missed your wedding." **Kimberly looked confused.** "I wanted to apologize for not attending your wedding. It was my fault for getting sick just a few days earlier and when it came time for the wedding I wasn't allowed to travel and Tommy opted to stay with me."**

"**Hey, don't worry, it is no problem, I forgive you!"**

"**I knew you would… I just didn't want to leave the wrong impression on you."**

Kim instantly realized what Kat was hinting on.** "Hm… you know what? I don't forgive you!"**

"**What?"**

"**If you want me to forgive you, you will have to do something for me!"**

Kat felt a little nervous.** "What is that, Kim? I would do anything!"**

"**I want to be maid of honor on your wedding! And if your first child is a girl I want you to name her Kimberly!"**

"**Deal!" **and they both laughed it off and hugged.

Meanwhile at the kitchen things were going on well. While Alpha still did most of the work, Adam, Tommy and Jason had a chat to make time go by faster.

"**So, how was you honeymoon, Jayce?"**

"**I was hoping you would ask! It was perfect!" **Jason smiled.** "That is until we spent 10 hours on an airport, waiting for a delayed flight."**

"**Ouch!"**

"**Don't worry my friend, this is just the beginning!"**

"**There is more?"**

"**Oh, yes. After we got on the plane to Paris, we got a signal that the plane was out of fuel; so we had to land in the nearest airport… in Dublin!"**

"**That is a little far away from Paris."**

"**You think?" **Jason said sarcastically.** "And that is not the best part!"**

"**There is more?"**

"**After we waited for some two hours, do you know what happened?"**

"**There was a malfunction and you had to wait 2 more hours?"**

"**No." **Jason laughed.** "That happened on the way home! No, it turned out that we weren't out of fuel after all, it was a pilot mistake."**

"**Wow!"**

"**And then the funniest part. After we finally got to Paris and reached the hotel, do you know what they said?"**

"**I can't wait to hear it."**

"'**We are sorry, monsieur. Your reservation for the royal suite was cancelled, because of an unexpected visit from the Prime Minister, and because you were late with about 4 hours.' Still, at least they gave us an OK room, but still felt cheated."**

"**At least you got the privilege of being close to the French Prime Minister!"**

"**Nah, it turned out that he reserved a room in a different hotel at the last minute."**

"**Damn! That is some story, man!"**

"**Yeah well, still nothing compared that what used to happen to us in the old days! Anyway how have you've been, Tommy? How is life in the high-school?"**

Tommy looked at the ground and muffled.** "Not very good."**

"**Why? What is wrong?"**

"**Well…" **Tommy sighed.** "I was laid off about a month ago."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."**

"**I know, I haven't told Kat yet. I spent the last month going from interview to interview, but nothing seems to come up. I want to settle down and start a family with Kat, you know, but if my finances keep declining… I don't know what to do."**

"**Kat isn't anything like that!" **Adam said.** "I think you should just be honest with her, I'm sure she will understand."**

"**Probably. Maybe I can start my own martial arts dojo; follow in your footsteps."**

"**I wouldn't suggest that if you need finances. Truth is: my dojo doesn't have as many customers to make it profitable. I do it mostly because I love teaching kids the art of martial training."**

"**If only we had revealed our identities when we first became Power Rangers. We could have made millions from licensing toy sales." Jason joked in an effort to lighten up the sad direction that their conversation was steering towards. "Come on, guys, I suggest we forget our worries and just enjoy this day!"**

"**I hear that!"**

After a few more minutes, dinner was finally ready to be served and everyone took their places on the table. Of course the ones on the two opposite ends of the table were the two leaders: Tommy and Jason.

"**SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" **

"**Ok, ok, settle down!" **Not wanting to disappoint, Jason stood up, holding a glass of white wine. And what a better way to start off a reunion, but the words of the original leader.** "Friends, loved ones, my fellow Rangers, it is an honor and privilege to stand here with you, on this momentous occasion. Eighteen years ago, to the day in fact, that the inter-dimensional being Zordon chose five teenagers with attitude to protect Earth from an evil sorceress and… dare I say it? They kicked her a*s!" **The comment was followed by a big applause.** "Time went by, old rangers left, new rangers came, villains changed, teams changed, but the one thing that remained the same was that whenever evil decided to invade our home, we were always there to protect it! And that is why we are gathered here today, to celebrate those of us that started this tradition. To the Power!"**

"**To the Power!"**

"**Now, I know things have changed over these eighteen years, it is kind of sad that we spent our childhood was mostly spent fighting monsters, but let me tell you something – If I could go back and change time, I wouldn't change a thing!" Another round of applause. "Because if it weren't for those friendships that we made then, we wouldn't be here now to celebrate it! This brings me to some sad things to talk about. As you know, next month will be the one-year anniversary of the death of our good friend – Trini Kwan. It was a major blow for me personally, because I remember talking to her on the phone and reacquainting for the first time in 6 years, just 2 weeks before the incident. She was a great person, a great friend, it is a tragedy that a woman that fought all of these monsters for years and survived, was beating by something so insignificant. But I know that as long as we remember her, she will always have a place in our hearts! For Trini!"**

And everyone chanted as one:** "For Trini!"**

"**Thank you, for your time!" **And they all took a drink.

*****Downtown Briarwood*****

Chip and Vida ran towards the tree in front of the Rock-porium so that they can use it to teleport to Rootcore. The whole way Vida was keeping in touch with her sister.

"**Sis, what happened? Are you OK? Do you think you can get here?" **Vida said to Madison via her cell-phone/morpher.

"**I told you I'm fine V! The doctor said that there wasn't a bone break, but I still need to protect the arm for a few days. I just signed the papers and can join you at anytime."**

"**Do you think you can come any time soon?"**

"**No problem, we are all set and can be there in about 10 minutes." **Maddie responded.

"**OK, take your time and we will see you at Rootcore." **After which Vida hanged-up her phone.** "Lets go Chipster!"**

"**What do you think this urgency is all about?" **Chip asked, since this was not the first time Daggeron and the other had staged a little drill course for the rangers.

"**I don't know; I just hope the illusion monsters they make this time a better than the previous ones. The first fifteen times was fun, but after the big snail-monster you know they just aren't trying anymore."**

"**Speak for yourself! When that thing jumped on my head I almost had a heart attack!"**

Vida began to laugh.** "Your pants felt a lot heavier after that experience, didn't they Chipster?"**

"**Very funny!" **Chip responded sarcastically.** "You would have the same reacting if a worm started to eat your head!"**

"**Yeah I suppose you're right! Let's just get this thing over with!"**

Without thinking too much, Chip and Vida walked into the tree and were instantly transported to Rootcore.

"**All right monster, I'm ready for you!" **Chip began in his usual tone but was immediately left stunned as he and Vida witnessed Rootcore burning down. Both in an instant lost their cheerful faces and began to savage through the ruins to find out where the others were.

As Chip rushed towards the entrance Vida opened up her cell-phone.

"**Sis I told you, we can't come any faster!" **Maddie spoke calmly, unaware what had really happened.

"**Maddie, listen to me: this is not a joke, Rootcore is burning and there is no sign of…"**

"**VIDA!" **Chip screamed as he saw Leanbow and Udonna's dead bodies on the ground.

"**Madison, get over here now!" **Vida shouted at the cell phone and rushed towards the bodies.

Chip tried to sense their pulses and even attempted and RP, but to no avail. Neither one could have imagined what could have done this, they had battled all kinds of monster and even the ten Terrors themselves, and none of them could do what this force here had done.

"**Chip? Where is Dageron?" **Vida asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Chip looked around and noticed a vulture descending from the sky, probably looking for food and landed near Dageron's body and next to it was Clare's body. Chip and Vida quickly scared off the bird and went to see if either one of them was still breathing. Chip was heart broke to see his old mentor just lying there dead, while Vida was more angry than sad and began to hit the ground in frustration.

"**Who did this? WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!" **Vida shouted in anger, unaware that the vulture was right behind her.** "COME FIGHT US YOU COWARD!"**

"**Help…" **A weak voice was heard from nearby, it was Phineas voice, he was lying on the grass with a deep wound in his chest. Chip and Vida both ran to his side.

"**Phineas?" **As Chip held him he noticed the big wound in him, he knew that there was nothing they could do for him, so he tried to at least get him to talk.** "Who did this, Phineas? What happened?"**

"**They came… they were too strong… they had dark magic…" **Every time Phineas tried to talk, he would cough and choke on himself. Vida held his hand.

"**Phineas, I swear, to you, to Leanbow, Uddonna, Clare and Daggeron, whoever did this, I am going to make them pay for this! You have my word!" **Vida said with determination as she saw Phineas pass away.** "I swear Chip, I will make those f**** pay for this!"**

"**I don't think you will get the chance, honey!" **The vulture surprisingly began to talk and then transformed itself into a human, it was Miranda. Vida was caught off-guard and tried to defend herself, but without success, as Miranda stabbed her with her dagger.

"**Vida!" **Chip screamed as Vida fell to the ground, he instantly took out his morpher and attempted to morph. However his phone was shot at point-blank right out of his hand by a bolt of fire that also burned his hand.

The pain he felt was killing him, normally he would think that a battle scar like this would be 'awesome', however he couldn't feel that way now, when his friend was dying.

"**Don't bother getting up Yellow Ranger!" **Out of the smoke appeared Yuri along with Lyzander, Khalil and Ivelise and they all surrounded Chip.** "I'm sure you would prefer this to end quickly."**

"**I prefer to end you!" **And then he jumped straight at Yuri but before he could do anything a bolt of yellow lightning surrounded him and a few moments later he also fell, it was Ivelise, who had just used her super-speed ability to stab him. Chip fell to the ground and never moved again.

"**Three to go!" **said Yuri as he walked out from the tree line.** "Do your thing and let's finish this!"**

Ivelise and Miranda stood above Chip and Vidas bodies and began chanting some magic words, it seemed that they were extracting the ranger powers from their victims. When the ritual ended, Chip and Vida's powers took the from of a small yellow and pink crystals that the two women put in their pockets.

*****Meanwhile in the city*****

Nick, Xander and Madison were hurrying through the city at such a pace that they almost got hit by a passing truck. After an intense run they reached the tree in front of the Rock-Porium.

"**This is it!" **Nick approached the tree they used to teleport to the forest.** "Let's go!"**

As they got set to enter through the tree, their path was blocked by Yuri.

"**Going somewhere?" **He walked out of the tree with cold faced grin and holding a red dagger in his hand. At his side were Khalil and Lyzander with their own daggers in hand.

"**Who are you? Are you the ones causing trouble?"**

"**That would be us. Yes!"**

"**Oi, you better get out of our way, or we are going to hurt you… seriously!"**

"**I don't think you are taking us seriously!" **Yuri turned around and called out his other two companions.** "Ivie! Miranda!"**

Out of the tree came out Ivelise, holding Chip's body and Miranda, holding Vida's body. They joined Yuri's side and threw the bodies of the two dead rangers in front of them.

"**Chip!"**

"**Sis!" **Maddie screamed and rushed towards Vida's body.

"**What have you done to them!" **Nick said in a threatening voice, and noticed Yuri laughing at him.** "Where is my mother and father!"**

"**What? You didn't expect us to carry ALL of the bodies did you?"**

"**NO!" **Nick fell to his knees.** "This can't be happening!"**

"**Oh, you are not even going to ask about Solaris Knight?" **the remark caught the others attention.** "How about that clumsy wizard girl? Even that goblin freak, he really was gullible!**** I am really disappointed in you!"**

"**Why you!" **In a move that caught the five off guard, Nick cast a fire bolt at them.

Yuri barely managed to stop the bolt with one of his own fire balls.** "Perhaps you ARE as powerful as they said you were!"** And within a second he launched another one of his fireballs.** "Let's see if you can stop this!" **Yuri mocked Nick as his fireball was approaching his target.

However it did not reach its target because its path was blocked by a magic barrier.

"**HA! What are you going to do now?"** Xander taunted as he had just morphed into the Green Mystic Ranger and cast a spell to protect Nick.** "Now, take this!" **then he cast another spell that made the roots of the tree attack, knocking the five down.

"**Great job my friend!" **Nick told Xander, then pulled out his Magic Morpher.** "Magical Source: Mystic Force!" **And in an instant was transformed into the Red Mystic Ranger.** "Maddie, are you OK?" **He tried to get Madison's attention, but she was still crouched in shock next Vida's lifeless body, she couldn't move and she couldn't talk, all she could do was cry. The sight of the woman he loves crumbling down set a fire inside Nick.** "You bastards are going to pay for what you did!" **With a single look he rallied Xander and they both charged at the five with intense anger and thirst for vengeance.

The five had just got up and awaited Yuri's orders, he didn't respond immediately as he was completely focused on the enraged Green and Red Mystic Rangers. While the other four seemed to be a little nervous at the sight, Yuri was the one that didn't seem intimidated. Yuri looked at his comrades and gave the order:

"**Let's do it!"**

And in a heartbeat they all screamed in unison:

"**AURA MORPHERS!"**

Nick and Xander were frozen in their tracks as the five strangers were being enveloped in a strange aura of light, and soon it was followed by a minor explosion. Both rangers covered their faces since the aura had blinded them for a fraction of a second, but once they were able to see again they couldn't believe what was standing in front of them. It was a group of Power Rangers.

Yuri:** "Red Ranger, the ****burning Fire star, Red Prime!"**

Khalil:**** "Green Ranger, the howling Illusion star, Green Prime!" ****

Lyzander:** "Blue Ranger,**** the shaking Gravity star, Blue Prime!"**

Ivelise:** "Yellow Ranger, the galloping Time star, Yellow Prime!"**

Miranda:** "Pink Ranger, the blowing Wind star, Pink Prime!"**

Together: **"The five stars always shining in the skies, Five-star task force: Dairangers!"**

Xander, Nick and Madison were frozen in their places, they were stunned by the fact that there was another team of Power Rangers, not only facing them, but trying to kill them as well. But who were they, where did they come from and most importantly, why were they fighting their own kind. Nick was determined to get answers from them.

"**WHAT ARE YOU?" **Nick shouted furiously, then he looked at his fallen comrades.** "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?" **

The five just stood there, now they weren't intimidated at all. They completely ignored Nick and Xander shouting at them until finally Yuri looked at Nick and said as cold as possible:

"**We want you dead!"**

"**Not if we kill you first!"** Xander yelled before charging at Yuri.

Yuri just stood and watched as Xander charged at him, but before he could reach him, he was cut off by Khalil. The two green rangers fought each other briefly and it appeared that Xander was getting the best of him. That is until Khalil put his hands together and in an instant he duplicated himself. Xander was shocked to see himself surrounded by dozens green Dairangers, he knew that this was some kind of trick, but he didn't have much time to think because they were closing in on him, so he just grabbed his MagiAxe and started attacking the holograms. But to no avail, as Xander had defeated merely a quarter of these holograms, Khalil snuck in from behind and stabbed him with his own axe.

"**NO!" **Nick shouted as he watched Xander's body fall to the ground. He tried to perform an attack but was quickly cut off by another fireball of Yuri. This one was even more powerful than his previous ones, because it managed to demorph Nick.

As Khalil extracted Xander's crystal, Yuri looked on with pleasure:

"**I expected a bigger challenge for our first task." **

Nick realized that this was a battle they couldn't win, so he grabbed Madison and they both retreated.

"**You can run, but you can't hide!" **Yuri simply mocked the two.

Nick and Madison ran into a dark alleyway, they held each other tightly, both in fear and in sadness.

"**I can't believe this is happening!" **Maddie cried.

"**Don't worry; we will get through this somehow." **Nick tried to calm her down, but even he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"**How can we get through, when all of our friends are dead!" **Madison didn't want to panic, but couldn't help it. She didn't even notice that the wound in her arm had bloodied up again.

"**Maddie please; you have to be strong… For us! Please!"**

"**Nick I…"**

"**Aw, how touching!" **The two were quickly cut off from Yuri who was standing just a few feet away.** "Don't worry, young lovers, you will see your friends soon enough!"**

"**YOU MOTHER******!" **Nick could feel the hatred in him, it was almost as like he could sense his impending doom and without anything to lose drew his Magi Sword and once again morphed.** "Come on! Come on…"**

"**As you wish!" **Yuri said with an evil grin as he stabbed Nick in the back.

Madison looked at the alleyway and saw the four Dairangers appear, the figure of Yuri that was talking to them a minute ago was an illusion that acted as a diversion, created by Khalil, while the real Yuri had sneaked in behind them.

"**I expected more from the so-called 'Light'!"**

"**You haven't seen everything yet!" **Nick said with his last breath, he could feel himself getting weaker, but was determined to take the five Dairangers down with him.** "Maddie, use the shield spell!" **He whispered and with once last breath he engulfed himself in flame, Madison wanted to help him but he gestured to her to run. Even though running seemed useless, once she saw what Nick was going to do she had no choice.

As the Light began to fade away a giant explosion happened right were he was. The explosion was massive, and was sure to have destroyed everything that was close to it.

*****Somewhere on the Highway*****

After several hours the reunion was over and all the rangers were getting ready to go home. Billy teleported back to Aquitar, Adam managed to win himself a lift in Tommy's car, while Rocky got a ride in Jason's car. Zack, being a gentleman, offered Aisha a ride to town on his motorcycle. She was hesitant at first, but agreed anyway. The traffic on the road was heavy, and there appeared to be a traffic jam. People had gotten out of their cars and were looking towards the city of Briarwood. It was like a nuclear explosion went off. The shockwave could be seen clearly from the highway.

"**Zack, look at that!" **said Aisha, who was riding on the back of Zack's bike.

"**That can't be good!" **he instantly stopped his bike and looked on along side tens of bystanders, who had also stopped their cars to witness this phenomenon.

Tommy and Jason's cars also stopped.

"**We have to do something!" **Adam was the first to get out of his car and rushed towards Briarwood.

"**He is right! People could be in danger! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" **and Jason also ran of in the direction of the explosion.

"**Right behind you!" **Tommy and soon the other former rangers began to run.

*****Back at Briarwood*****

Madison was laying on the ground, knocked back by the fierce explosion that Nick cause. The explosion itself was one of the most powerful spells known to magic users; it could devastate an opponent at an incredible range, yet leave fellow magic users completely untouched. She barely managed to get up off the ground, she was still in shock about what had happened in the past ten minutes, but she was determined to find her friend. It didn't take long to find him, unfortunately it was too late. Nick was dead. Maddie who was already in an unstable emotional state fell on her knees and began to cry. She was praying that this was all just a bad dream and that soon she will wake up in her bed and everything will be OK, but it was not to be.

"**Don't worry my dear! It is almost over!" **The sound of her tears was interrupted by Yuri. He and the other Dairangers were covered with an aura shield that Lyzander made to protect them from the blast.** "Lyz, be a gentleman and put her out of her misery!"**

With that Lyzander drew out his dagger and slowly approached Madison, who barely managed to stand up. Realizing that she had nowhere to run nor hide, she drew out her Mystic Morpher and prepared herself for one last battle.

"**Magical Source…!" **But before she could finish Lyzander super-kicked the morpher right out of her hand, and proceeded to lift her up by the throat.

"**I'm sorry, it is nothing personal!" **Lyzander reached for his dagger to deliver the final blow.

"**Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Karate yells)**

Adam jumped from seemingly nowhere and kicked Lyzander to the ground.

"**Pick on someone your own size!" **Adam told Lyzander.

"**Why you…"**

As Lyzander was trying to get up, the other Power Rangers began to surround him. They were all in unmoprhed form, but by this point they were experienced enough to not feel uncomfortable while facing someone in such a state.

"**It is punks like you that give Power Rangers a bad name!" **Jason began.

"**You want to fight? Bring it on!" **Tommy finished.

"**I will teach you to…" **Lyzander reached for his dagger and was ready to charge in, only to be surprisingly stopped by Yuri, who grabbed him by the shoulder.

"**It is too late! Another day!" **Yuri told him.

"**What do you mean? Our task isn't done yet!"**

"**It is over when I say it is!" **Then surprisingly Yuri looked at the Mighty Morphin Rangers almost as if he was glad to see them.** "Besides, we don't fight our own!"**

"**Huh?" **they mumbled to themselves.

"**Don't be ridiculous! You are ****murderers; you can never be part of the Power Rangers!" **Kimberly screamed at them.

"**Don't make me laugh!" **Yuri mocked her.** "We are the Five-Star Taskforce Dairangers! We are here to end your reign of… should I say Power! Soon, you will all be a part of us! But your turn hasn't come yet!" **Then Yuri turned back and signaled his companions to leave, they seemed to be confused as to what he was referring to as 'their own'. Lyzander was furious because he didn't want to leave before finishing off the Blue Mystic Ranger, but Yuri was in no mood to argue around and just pulled him by the arm. The five Dairangers were transformed into stars and then disappeared. However before Yuri was ready to leave he turned towards the Power Ranger with a smile:** "See you around, comrade!" **and then disappeared.

"**Who was he talking to?" **The rangers were confused, but didn't have time to think of it.

Adam was the first to help Madison to get up**. "Are you OK?" **then he noticed the M sign on her jacket.** "You are Madison, right? The blue Mystic Ranger?" **she was still in shock and couldn't talk but still nodded in response.** "My name is Adam, the black ranger; me and Xander worked together a few years ago; what happened to him?"** the only way that Madison could respond was by crying. Adam turned around and saw Nick's body on the ground and judging by her reaction it is likely that Xander had shared his fate.** "I am sorry!" **and he nodded his head as a sign of respect.

Meanwhile a huge group of people were gathered near the Rock-porium. Zack was trying to make his way through the people. He finally saw that the people were gathered around the bodies of the Green, Yellow and Pink Mystic Rangers. The people could not believe what had happened, there were cries and panicked screams everywhere.

Zack quickly came back to let the others know what happened. They were all baffled as to how could something like this take place. Madison still couldn't get a hold on herself, she was sitting on a bench and shaking.

"**Thank you!" **she told Kat, who handed her a cup of water.

"**Madison, you have to tell us everything that happened here." **Jason told her.** "These guys are dangerous, and we have to stop them!"**

Madison tried to talk, but was still breathing heavily from her sorrow.

"**Jason, I don't think now it is a good time to talk to her about this." **Said Adam.

"**No." **Madison said in a low tone.** "I will tell you everything. If they are after the other rangers… then only you can stop them!" **

And thus Madison began to explain to them what happened.

*****Location Unknown*****

The five Dairangers walked in a strange temple, settled in an area that was bare for miles, the skies were gray and filled with dark clouds. The temple itself was huge, almost as big as the Sistine Chapel, however the interior was nothing more than a few benches near the walls and everything else was bare gray. When the five walked in they directed themselves to the darkest spot in the temple. When they reached the altar in the middle they all bowed down, as if to pray. After some time from the shadows emerged a figure wearing a dark cloak that covered his entire body.

"**En Taro Ismail!" **The five chanted in unison.

"**At ease my friends!" **Said the dark clothed man, known as Ismail.** "Did you finish your first task?"**

"**Yes master, we took down the Mystic rangers." **Yuri said, while avoiding looking Ismail in the eyes.

"**Ah yes, the Mystic Rangers, keepers of the ancient art of magic. I trust you took them by surprise?"**

"**Their magic managed to slow us down, but it didn't help them much in the end!" **Yuri responded.

**Ismail smiled. "I see! Bring forth the crystals you took from them, we are ready to begin the ceremony!" **After which Ismail stood back, as each of the five Dairangers brought forward their crystals. Ismail began:

"**Yuri, wielder of the sacred flame, you shall command the power of the Wolf Warrior and Red Mys****tic Ranger, with these crystals you shall be the ultimate Fire Master! Arise Red Prime!" **And with that the crystals evaporated into sparks and became part of Yuri.

"**Miranda, offspring of the sky, you shall command the power of the White and Pink Mystic Rangers, with these crystals you shall be the ultimate Sky Master! Arise Pink Prime!" **After, the crystals broke into snowflakes and became part of Miranda.

"**Ivelise, the lady in time, you shall command the power of the Solaris Knight and Yellow Mystic r****anger, with these crystals you will strengthen your hold on the very fabric of time! Arise Yellow Prime!" **Out of nowhere a mystical lightning bolt hit the two crystals, as they became a part of Ivelise.

"**Khalil, the man of a thousand illusions, you shall command the power of the Green Mystic ranger, with this crystal your illusions shall become even stronger than they are! Arise Green Prime!" **Once again the crystal sliced itself into two halves as it became a part of Khalil. Finally came Lyzander's turn, however it would not turn out well for him since his task was to bring the crystal from the Blue Mystic ranger, but obviously he couldn't because she was still alive and the crystals could only take form if their previous holder was dead. When Ismail came over to him, Lyzander was shaking, he was scared to death of what could he do to him, now that he failed his first task.

"**Lyzander?" **Ismail began calmly, as Lyzander tried to avoid eye contact.** "Do you mind giving me your crystal?"**

"**I… don't have a crystal." **As he said it, he felt shivers down his spine, and despite Ismail's calm tone, he knew that that was only a cover, for deep within him his was pure evil.

"**You don't have a crystal? Correct me If I am wrong, but weren't there eight Mystic Force rangers? That is eight, which equals to eight crystals. Yet I see only seven here." **Ismail could feel Lyzander's fear, who was obviously feeling what was about to come.** "You let her get away didn't you? Leave us!"** Ismail ordered the other four Dairangers and they all left, Ivelise was reluctant to leave at first but she still left like the others. Finally Lyzander and Ismail were alone.

"**My Lord, I just want to say that…" **Lyzander started but was quickly cut off.

"**What did I say when I gave you your task?"**

"**I…"**

"**WHAT DID I SAY?"**

"**That failure to deliver would have dire consequences!" **Lyzander's entire body was shaking.

"**Yes, that is right! And what did you do?" **

"**I failed!"**

"**Exactly!" **And that very same instant Ismail grabbed Lyzander by the throat and threw him into the wall, the impact was painful and it even left a crack in the wall.

"**Please my Lord." **Lyzander tried his best to ignore the pain, but was unsuccessful.** "I couldn't get it only because Yuri ordered us off the field."**

However Ismail was not in a mood for excuses, and once again picked him up and this time punched him with such force that when he hit the floor there was a big puddle of blood on it. Ismail looked at Lyzander's helpless body; he could have killed him in an instant, but obviously wanted him to suffer before doing so. Ismail was an adept magic user, so he rolled up his arm and created a stroke of lightning aimed at Lyzander. He quickly noticed the lightning directed at him so he used his power to create another force shield around him, however to no avail as Ismail's magic was too strong and abruptly hit him. Lyzander was rendered completely helpless, he could do nothing but watch as Ismail walked over to him and grabbed him by the throat, no doubt to deliver the final blow.

"**Don't cry****, weakling! Soon, it will be all over!" **But before Ismail finished him he noticed something that fell from Lyzander's pocket, and that thing finally caught his attention.** "What is this? WHAT IS THIS?"**

"**It is mine!" **Lyzander answered, only to get punched again.

"**May I ask where did you get the Saber-tooth Tiger Power Coin?"**

"**What does it matter?"**

"**It matters if you want to live!" **Ismail screamed.

"**It was given to me by Trini, the first Yellow Power Ranger, a little before she died."**

He let go of him for an instant while he examined the coin. **"Fascinating!" **Ismail said with a grin, he took a few moments to look at the coin and then back at Lyzander.** "Even though, you should have told me about this earlier; maybe you are worth keeping around for a little while longer."** With that Ismail let him go and promptly called Ivelise back in.** "Today is you lucky day, my daughter, for now you shall command the power of the Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger."**

"**Thank you, father!" **Ivie bowed down and thanked her master, but when she looked at Lyzander's tortured body she could feel shivers running down her.

"**Now go rest my apprentices, because your next task will soon be at hand! You will no longer have the element of surprise at your side, so your tasks will only get more difficult from now on!" **Ismail said calmly.

Ivelise went to help Lyzander to his feet and they both left the temple.

"**Are you OK?" **Ivie asked him.

"**Thanks, I am fine… I just need to be alone for a while." **

"**Take your time!"**

With that Lyzander ran off. As he was running through the bare wasteland he could feel something inside his head, it was Ismail talking to him telepathically:

_'**Not many people have the fortune that you do youngster! From your next quest I expect no less than two blue ranger crystals! If you fail to deliver… then there shall be drastic consequences!'**_

Ismail continued to look on as Lyzander felt his thoughts in his head. He was then approached by a man in a very distinguishable purple armor.

"**I never tough I would see you show mercy towards failure!"**

"**Do not worry, Koragg. Everything is going according to plan!"**

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2: Wind Storm

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the names and characters are owned by Saban, Dairanger ****the name is owned by Toei/Bandai Japan.**

Lyzander was standing on a rock at the edge of a cliff. He liked this place because it was secluded and it also was a good place to find ones thoughts. At first the gray sky and gray clouds disturbed him, but over time he went on to accepted the landscape. He held up the Saber-tooth tiger power coin in his hand and a single tear escaped his eye, for it had been a year since IT happened. He closed his eyes and relived the events of that day.

"Lyz, go! I will hold them off here!"

"I won't leave you, Trini! I can still fight!"

"No! It is me they want; you don't have to sacrifice yourself as well!"

"I will not leave you here to die!"

"You didn't leave me to die, I left myself to die!"

"Trini, please… You have to come!"

"No! Look, take this!"

"Your Power coin!"

"Promise me you will keep it close to you every time you feel like there is no hope and you want to quit! Promise me! Promise me dammit!"

"I promise!"

"Lyz, there is something else I want to tell you… Aaaaargh!"

"TRINI? TRINI! NO!"

"Lyzander?"

He was quickly brought back to reality when Ivelise gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

However he was not in a talking mood. "How do you think I am feeling?" he responded mildly rude. "I've been coughing blood for the past three days and I almost had my spine busted! I'm feeling just great, how about you?"

"There is no need to raise your voice at me! I just came to tell you that we have been called for our next task. Whenever you feel like joining us, you know where to find us!" she turned and unceremoniously walked away.

Lyzander gave another look at his power coin and put it back into his pocket. "Ivie, wait!" he called her and she turned back. "I'm sorry for that! It's just that, it hasn't been a good week for me! I feel like I let all of us down by not completing our task."

Ivelise walked up to him and held his hand. "You are still here aren't you? What happened in Briarwood was just bad luck. I'm confident that you will prove your worth to the team and to my father next time!"

"I hope so! If I don't, then I don't expect to live long enough to see his disappointment… and you will probably be disappointed as well."

"Come on! Let us think more positive." She said with a gentle smile. "Isn't there something, besides the landscape, that can make you think like that?"

"Your smile always makes me think positive!" he winked at her.

"That is the spirit! Now come on, the others are waiting!" and they both left hand in hand to meet their comrades.

**Chapter 2: Wind Storm**

Almost a week had passed since the tragic events in Briarwood took place. Ever since that faithful day when Chip, Vida, Dageron, Leanbow, Udonna, Xander and Nick, the Mystic Rangers, died, the whole town was in mourning. The church's bell ring echoed through the city as a convoy of horse carriages, carrying their bodies, and people dressed in all black passed through the main square, on the way to the cemetery, all with the one purpose of sending the Mystic rangers on their final journey. Among those people were their fellow rangers: Adam, Tommy, Katherine, Tori and Kira.

"Any sign of the evil rangers?" Adam asked while whispering.

"Not yet!" Tommy responded. "I contacted Billy on Aquitar and their scanners haven't been able to detect them anywhere either. They came and they disappeared just like _that_. Almost as if they never existed."

"Doctor O?" Kira said. "Do you think that this was just on attack on Mystic rangers, or are they going to try and attack other rangers as well?"

"I hope not! But we never had such luck before and my guess is: they will strike again sooner, rather than later."

"If that is the case, then why haven't they shown their faces in over a week?" Kat asked.

"They are probably waiting for us to let our guard down." Adam said. "The best time to strike an enemy is when they least expect it."

"The calm before the storm!" Tori added.

"So what can we do to stop it?"

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do." Tommy said cautiously. "We can only keep going on with our lives and keep our eyes open at all times!" and the others nodded in agreement.

After it circled the entire city, the convoy finally reached the cemetery and thus the cremation process began. Even though it was clear that these rangers were greatly beloved by the entire town and everyone was saddened by this turn of events, among the mass of people wearing black and holding candles, there was one specific woman that seemed more struck by this than anyone else. Her entire body was covered in black; in her right hand instead of a candle she carried a withered white rose; and even though her face was covered, her tears could clearly be seen and they carried much more suffering than any other civilian in Briarwood. Many people tried to talk to her, to give her their condolences, but she would just ignore it or give a simple nod. That woman was Madison; the last remaining Mystic Force ranger.

"Poor girl." Kat remarked. "I can only imagine what it is like going through something like this at such a young age."

By noon the cremation was complete. The chalked remains of the rangers were taken into a mausoleum. They were beloved by the whole town, so it was no surprise that every worker agreed to voluntary build a sacred place to worship their heroes. Their urns were all placed in separate glass cases for everyone to see. As the ceremony winded down, eventually everyone left. The guests were also preparing for their departure when Tommy received a certain long-distance call.

"Billy, did you find something useful?"

"Sort of, I managed to hack into a security cam that captured the Dairangers in their unmorphed form."

"That is excellent news, Billy!"

"Not really, the image has a lot of distortion and it does need to be cleaned up in order to get an accurate portrait of them."

"I guess it is a good start."

"There is something else I need to mention to you, that is even more disturbing."

"What is it Billy?"

"Well, some of the data found at the Mystic Forces base of operations doesn't match!"

"What do you mean?"

"According to Madison, that base also had a full size dragon, yet there were no signs of it when the authorities searched the area. I dare assume that something big like that would not just disappear."

"Wait!" Tommy's tone caught the attention of the others. "Are you saying that these guys might have an actual dragon at their disposal?"

"I am not certain, I need to do some further research on the matter, however I don't have all the necessary equipment to conduct this research from here."

"What do you need?"

"Nothing that can not be done with a little tweaking. And I would require a permanent base to conduct these activities back on Earth. Do you know of a location with the proper technological equipment where I can stay?"

Without thinking it through Tommy instantly replied with a smile: "Yes! I have exactly the place!"

After he hanged up, he turned to Kira.

"Yes, Doctor O?"

"Do you think Ethan would like some company?"

Sure enough, when Kira called Ethan and told him about Tommy's suggestion. He was overjoyed at the opportunity, not only to be working with the first blue Power Ranger, but with someone who has been in contact with extra terrestrials as well. To him it was like a dream come true.

"OK." Kira said "Arrangements are done; he will expect us at his house around 11 AM tomorrow."

"Thank you for your help, Kira! In such troublesome times it is important that we all stick together!"

"I know!" then she looked at her watch. "Oh my! It's 5 o'clock already."

"Well I guess it is time to say goodbye then!"

"What about Madison?" Adam asked. "Do you think that she will be all right?"

"Doubtful, considering what she went through!" Tori responded "I think it is best to leave her alone in her thoughts for now."

Adam nodded and everyone prepared for their departures. Tommy and Kat once again offered him a lift home, but he opted against it this time. Tori also offered Kira a ride in her jeep.

"Bye, Adam!" Kat said.

As they pulled their car into the driveway, Tommy turned around and whispered to her: "See? You're bad driving scared him away!" And Kat responded with a mild F-bomb. They gave the others honk drove back to Reefside.

"Hey Adam, you want a ride to Angel Grove?" Kira asked.

"No thanks, Kira! My own car was being repaired in the local shop and I am scheduled to pick it up today."

"Well, at least let us give you a ride to the shop."

"We insist!" Kira said, with both her and Tori crossing their arms.

"How can I refuse an offer from two such lovely ladies like yourselves." Adam said with a smile.

"Great! Let's go!"

However as they were driving away, they failed to notice the five shooting stars in the distance.

*****Reefside Northern Beach*****

The beach was probably the least popular of the three Reefside beaches, thus by noon it was all but clear of visitors. It was the perfect place for the Dairangers to regroup.

'_Miranda, swift like the wind, to you __I bestow the power of the Roc staff.'_

"_Arise Pink Prime!"_

'_Khalil, the man with many faces, to you I bestow the power of the Cerberus staff.'_

"_Arise Green Prime!"_

'_Ivelise, my daughter and child of the storm, to you I bestow the power of the Griffin staff.'_

"_Arise Yellow Prime!"_

'_Lyzander, protector of others, to you I bestow the power of the Pegasus staff.__'_

"_Arise Blue Prime!"_

'_And Yuri, __the fiercest hunter of all your comrades, to you I bestow the power of the Lamiya staff.'_

"_Arise Red Prime!"_

The stars reached the ground and the five walked out on the sand in unmorphed form. Yuri looked at his surroundings in attempt to figure out their next task.

"Khalil, where are we?" he asked.

Khalil looked around and apart for some seagulls, the beach was completely empty. Then he noticed a sign that read 'Property of Reefside Municity', and he went into his trans-like state.

'We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have Power! Power of Air! Power of Earth! Power of Water! Ninja Storm!'

When he returned from his state was about to tell Yuri about his vision, but was cut off by Miranda.

"The Ninja Storm rangers! The lord sent us to kill the Ninja Storm rangers! The ones from the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies!"

"You are sure of this?" Yuri was surprised that she had any knowledge of this place.

"Yes!" she responded.

"She is right!" Khalil confirmed. "I just saw them in my vision."

'So this is what the Lord meant that he would expect two blue ranger crystals from our next task! Clever of him!' Lyzander thought to himself.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you knew about this?" Yuri asked.

"I was one of the students at the ninja academy and I was one of the most promising students." She sighed and continued. "However an incident during training occurred and…" She then paused for moment. "Ismail found me on this beach… after I almost died."

While the others were stunned to hear that, Yuri reacted with a subtle grin. "Cheer up, Miri! You will get your revenge! I have my personal guarantee!"

She looked into his eyes and gave a simple but sincere: "Thank you!"

"Any time! So anyway… Can you tell us where to find them?"

"Unfortunately I can't say with absolute certainty. But I know enough to help us complete our task."

"I am all ears!"

"Most of the time they spend in the academy itself, however it is inaccessible to normal roads and the only way to enter it is via an invisible portal in the forest, or by from the air."

"Do you know where the portal is?" Khalil asked.

"No. The portal changes its position everyday to help keep the secrecy."

"How about the air route?"

"If I transform into an eagle or a similar creature, I can get in undetected, but I can only carry in one of you. If I transform into something bigger I can get us all in, but we risk us being spotted and losing the element of surprise!"

"We cannot afford to lose that! We will have to come up with another plan! Do you think there is a way we can split them up?" Yuri said. By the time Miranda had finished her report; he already had several ideas of how they would proceed, but still needed more information if he was to come up with something useful.

"The three Wind rangers always stick together, and will be impossible to split up; then there is Cam and the sensei; Cam no longer has his ranger powers and usually stays behind and observes from the command post."

"An immobile target? Sounds too good to be true." Khalil noted.

"It is not! The sensei is very powerful and he also has the power to transform into beasts as well, we will have to focus on killing his son first, because that will be a perfect distraction! Then there are the Thunder rangers from the other academy. I don't know where it is, but if the Wind rangers are attacked, then they will probably come to their aid, since they are close friends."

"Good to know." Yuri turned around and began to plan at the best possible way they could handle this.

"So what now?" Ivelise asked.

After a few seconds of silence Yuri turned around. "What is our best chance to draw them out of the academy?"

"Well…" Miranda responded "The best way would be to attack their students, who train in the forest in the very early morning. However I don't think it is the best option since that won't guarantee that all of them will come! And some of the students are very well trained, so they pose a threat as well."

"They won't need to! Here is the plan!" Yuri gave a hand signal to rally his comrades to his side. "It is almost dark outside! We will wait a few more hours until the sun is completely gone; then, Miri, you will take Khalil, transform and enter the Wind academy by the cover at night and get to a good vantage point from where you can ambush the green ranger and his father, but don't strike until we draw out the other three.

"Understood!"

"But how are we going to draw them out?"

"Sometime in the morning Ivie, Lyzander and I will attack the students in training and draw out the Ninja rangers; the academy will probably call in the Thunder rangers to help on the outside, and once they leave the academy you will be cleared to strike! After you are finished you enter the portal from the inside and help us finish whoever is still standing! Task completed! Any questions?"

"No sir!"

"OK, we still have a few hours before nightfall so rest up! Depending on our competence, tomorrow will either be a walk in the park, or judgment day! I don't know about you, but I would prefer the former! Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" They bowed at their leader and went to rest on the empty beach.

Miranda went for a swim in the ocean and Yuri soon followed her to keep her company. Khalil stood by himself meditating. Lyzander stood alone at a more rocky part of the beach; he was later joined by Ivelise, who snuck in next to him.

"I have to admit, the commander sure knows his stuff." He told her with a smile.

"I see you are feeling much better than the last time we spoke. That is a good thing to see!" She said while caressing his cheek with her hand. "I should thank Yuri later on."

"You are a much bigger reason for me feeling good." She giggled at his response and they exchanged a kiss. "If your father knew about us, I would have been dead six months ago!"

"Have no fear, my love." She said in a subtle soothing voice. "When this is all over, his opinion will not matter! And we will do whatever we want!"

Once again they exchanged a kiss, as the sun was slowly disappearing in the horizon.

*****Briarwood Car Shop*****

Several hours had passed since the funeral ceremony and things were already starting to get back to normal in Briarwood. Adam was somewhat lucky that due to the mourning, the car-shop had much less work than usual, and therefore got his car fixed 2 two days early. Still his patience was put to the test when he had to wait for two hours for the car maintenance to finish.

'I am starting to think it would have been better off to have hitched up a ride with Tori and Kira!'

The shop was closing at 7 PM and his car got fixed at 6.57 PM, he was very lucky to have it finished before closing time, otherwise he would have to find a place to stay in Briarwood for the night. And that wasn't something he wanted to do. Not that he had anything against the city, but his finance situation wasn't in the best of shape. He had closed his dojo in Angel Grove for exactly three days, enough to prepare, celebrate and rest from the reunion with his former ranger colleagues. However when the attack on the Mystic rangers happened those three days turned into a week. His dojo wasn't very profitable to begin with and by closing it down for such a long period of time he risked losing what little costumers he had. It was very difficult for him to find optimism in these times, but he tried as best as he could.

'I didn't think that I would miss the days when I was getting beaten up and blown up by supernatural monsters. At least I didn't have to worry about whether I would be able to pay for my electricity bill!'

"Here you go, sir." Said the mechanic as he handed him his car keys. "Drive carefully and make sure you don't run over any bumps!"

"Thank you, I will!"

A sign of relief appeared on his face when he put the keys into the ignition and it started. He couldn't wait to get home and rest from this exhausting week. He drove off thinking that he was going to spent another week in bed just relaxing, however as he drove past the city cemetery, something caught his attention. The mausoleum where the Mystic rangers were put to rest, as well the whole cemetery for that matter, was completely deserted except for that one figure that stood there in such a way that she could easily be mistaken for a life-size statue. It was Madison, she still just stood there watching, she was still crying and she was still holding the white rose in her hand. Adam, despite agreeing that she needed to be alone earlier on, was afraid that she was in an unstable psychological state, and it would be better if someone went over and at least attempted to cheer her up.

He pulled up his car and slowly walked towards her. Madison just stood there and didn't even notice him until he put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head towards him. When he saw the amount of suffering in her eyes he was lost for words. Nothing he would have said would have made her feel better anyway.

At first she was reluctant to get close, but she could feel how weak she was getting, so she laid her head on his shoulder. Adam wrapped his arms around her; he tried to talk but still had no idea what he was going to say. When he held her for the first time he was stunned at what he felt, her body was all skin and bones, poor thing probably hadn't eaten in days. He noticed her shaking; it was probably because of the cold wind. He instantly took off his jacket and put it on her.

"Maddie," he told her "it's getting cold outside, you can't stay here all night." She remained silent. "Maddie, please you have to go."

Finally she responded. "How can I abandon my friends?"

"You will not be abandoning them!"

"You don't understand!" and fresh tears starting to pour down her face. "It is my fault this happened! My fault!"

"How could this be your fault?" he was stunned that she would blame herself for the attack.

She took a deep breath and continued "That day, we were supposed to have lunch with Udonna and Leanbow… but I also asked Nick to teach me how ride a motorcycle that very same morning… he suggested that we leave it for another time but I insisted… I got on it, and I fell off it three seconds later… they had to send me to the hospital to check on my arm…" Adam tried to talk, but thought that it would be a good thing if she let her feeling out. "…the team was split up, because I asked them not leave me at the doctor's alone… Don't you see? If it wasn't for my childish playing we would never have split up, we would have taken THEM straight on… instead we were split up… and I witnessed with my very own eyes how my family, my friends and my loved ones die!" she paused because she was having difficulty breathing, Adam tried to help her but she stopped him. "My sister swore to protect me… and I got her killed! My friends always defended from trouble… and they are dead because of me!"

Adam held up her hands and looked her in the eyes. "You are being too harsh on yourself! Just because you weren't together doesn't mean that you would have managed to defeat them… What if things were different? Imagine if you had gone to that lunch and you were attacked? What if they still killed your friends and you were the only one left? Would be still suffering like this? Or would you want to avenge them?"

"Unfortunately I cannot go back and change time to tell you how I would feel."

"OK, but what if they had killed you two? And you were in one of those urns on display?"

"I almost wish I had died along with them." She mumbled to herself.

"Madison? So you are just going to give up? Is this what your friends would have done? Do you think if your sister was in your position she would be just sitting there and throw her life away?"

"No! Vida was a fighter! She would have found those bastards and destroy them and move along with her life."

"And your friends?"

"I am sure they would too!"

"So why don't you do it?"

"Because I am not my friends. Even if I was, how can I hunt down those monsters alone?"

"Maybe you can't hunt them down, BUT you can move along with your life. And you won't be alone! I will do everything I can to help you…" he caught the double meaning of that and quickly backtracked "…and so will every Power Ranger out there!" it appeared as if his words were getting through to her, as she at least stopped crying "What do you say? Are you going to sit here and waste your life away, or are you going to move on?"

"You are right!" she whipped the remaining tears from her face and sounded much better. "Just standing here and crying will not bring them back… But I can still continue their legacy!"

"That is the spirit! I know it won't be easy starting all over again, but you can always count on our help."

"Thank you, Adam! I really appreciate this!" and then she smiled at him, for the first time in days.

"No problem! You want a ride home?" she nodded in response. "OK, come I drive you there in no time!"

She took one last look at the mausoleum, and walked into his car.

*****Outside Wind Ninja Academy*** **

Tori was walking trough the forest on her way back to the academy when she got a weird feeling.

'It is quiet, too quiet. I feel like…'

Before she could finish her though, she was surrounded by a group of ninja warriors.

"…Like I am being watched!" she said out loud and proceeded to drop her civilian uniform for her ninja uniform. "Let's go!"

The ninjas all jumped on her at the same time, but she easily dodged them all with one swift jump and landed on two of them, knocking them down. The rest tried to attack her together but she easily stopped them with her ninja power to shoot water. One by one they all fell to the ground.

"That is enough!" said Shane, who walked out of the tree line with Dustin and another squad of ninjas. The one's attacking Tori instantly stood in attention.

"A little late for practice, don't you think guys?" she asked.

"Sensei says a ninja must always be ready!" Shane responded. "And I agree with him!"

"True that!"

Then Shane turned to the ninja squad. "This concludes today's lesson; however I do need to comment on your performance. Let's first ask out other teachers: sensei Tori, what do you think of their performance today?"

"Well, from what I saw, I think that you guys still have a lot of improving to do, and you are falling greatly behind the other students, but I can at least give you points for not giving up!"

"Thank you, sensei Tori! Sensei Dustin? What do you think of their performance?"

"I am just going to be honest: you guys SUCKED!"

"Thank you, sensei Dustin! Both of your senseis are correct, and I agree with both of them. I think it is time you evaluated your position and decide whether you really want this or not. Class dismissed!"

The three senseis and the students all went back to the academy. Tori told the others of what happened earlier on in Briarwood and told of how there wasn't any sign of the so-called Dairangers.

"Well as they say…" said Dustin "No news is good news right?" they entered the command chamber and noticed that Sensei Wontanobe.

"Sensei, is something wrong?"

"I have feeling…"

"Like you are being watched?"

"This is serious! The last time I got this feeling was when Lothor first arrived." A wave of silence covered the room. "I feel like it may be time to strengthen our senses. I sense great danger this way!"

The room became silent for a few moments.

"Don't worry sensei, no one will get past us!" Dustin responded.

"Do not underestimate your enemy, Dustin; for that is just one more advantage that the enemy can have over you!"

"What do you suggest we do, sensei?"

"Prepare yourselves for battle!"

Back at the beach, Khalil was awaken from his meditation. He approached his comrades:

"They know we are coming!"

*****Somewhere in Briarwood*****

Adam was driving through the city towards Madison's apartment. She sat quietly on the seat next to him, with her rose in her hand. That had his curiosity for a while and he finally decided to ask.

"He gave you that didn't he? The red ranger?"

"It is to remind me of one special day." She replied with a smile.

"Special day?" he asked that before thinking about it, but after a few seconds he quickly got an idea of what kind of 'special day' she may be referring to. Only it was too late to backtrack and he hoped this wouldn't lead to anything awkward.

"It is kind of long story, but I can tell you if you are really curious?"

"No problem. I am listening." He let out a breath of relief, obviously it wasn't THAT kind of special day, otherwise she wouldn't be so open to talk about it. '_Though, stranger things have happened!_'

"Well basically, Nick came back after being absent for several months. However he didn't tell us in advance to make it a surprise; so the first night he came back, he tried to get my attention by throwing a rock at the bedroom window, where me and my sister used to sleep."

"Reminds me of when I used to that when I was younger." Adam felt back to his own experiences.

"However, when he first threw the rock we didn't hear it, so he kept throwing rocks until finally he actually threw a rock so hard it actually broke the window."

"Must have startled you pretty good?"

"Not really. Me and Vida immediately woke up and while I did remain cool, my sister was so angry, she got her baseball bat and went outside to, quote, 'beat that m-f-er who did this'. Nick was so scared, he ended up running for his life. He did apologize on the next day, to me at least; I don't think he ever mentioned it to my sister. That same day we all went downtown together, however while the others were goofing off, he took my hand and lead me to the harbor. And he gave me this…" she became sentimental, but felt rather uncomfortable continuing.

"You don't have to continue if it is personal." He soothed her.

While she did trust Adam by his reputation, she still basically knew him for only a few days. He could tell this so he let her just remember that day in peace.

"Don't worry. I just talk too much. It is typical me."

"It happens with all of us." 'At least it got her mind of suffering for a while, that is a good sign.'

They soon reached her apartment. She was getting ready to get out of the car.

"Thank you again, Adam! I really appreciate the support you gave me."

"It was nothing special. What are friends for? So, what are you going to do now?"

"I honestly don't know. My life resolved almost entirely around my friends so… I don't know! It is going to be hard putting everything aside."

"Have you thought about moving to a different place?"

"I could, but there are still things in this town, places that we used to go to together…"

"I meant moving to another city. Maybe that could be exactly the fresh start you need?"

She gave some to think about it. "I might. Yes. Anyway I won't decide now, I will sleep on it. Thank you one again, Adam." She got out of the car went towards the building.

"Hey Maddie…" Adam was hesitant about doing it, but decided to anyway. "Look, I know you will probably want to be alone for a while…" he said while handing her a piece of paper that had his phone number. "But if you ever need someone to talk to, or if you happen to stop by in Angel Grove… Give me a call. Any time."

After some hesitation she took the sheet of paper and they said their goodbyes. Adam could finally go home. The only setback was that it was already night time, and he really hated the idea of having to drive two whole hours back to Angel Grove. But at least he could take comfort in the fact that he helped Madison, at least a little bit, because he knew that despite her momentary calmness, it would be a couple of weeks, if not months, before she is able to move on with her life completely.

'I just hope she doesn't do anything drastic. It would be very easy for someone in her emotional frame of mind to decide that she has had enough and just wants to end everything. That is something I know from my own personal experience; and I know how tempting it is. I just hope she is smart enough not to do it. Nobody deserves this to happen to them!'

*****Later That Night, Madison's Apartment*****

Madison looked at the clock next to the bed. It was 2 AM. She realized that she had spent over seven hours in bed and still couldn't go to sleep. That was the point when she got off the bed and turned on the lights. She looked at the various cabinets around in her room. On their shelves could be seen the hundreds of cassette tapes of her and her friends, whom she used to record, there was one that she felt closer than any other. The one that had a simple label of '4MFN'.

She recalled that it had one of her best amateur films she ever made: 'Goodbye my love'. To her friends, she described it as the story of a girl that was pulled away from her loved one, despite neither one of them wanting it. It was very personal mainly because it described her feelings towards Nick during the five months that he was away. The ironic thing is that she held it in such secrecy that she didn't even put a label on it, and so without knowing that there was something on the tape, Nick actually 'borrowed' it, thinking it was blank, and recorded a personal message for her, simply entitled 'For Maddie, by Nick'. When Madison finally decided to show the video to her friends, they were all having diner together at their house. However after the first few seconds of the movie, it transitioned to Nick's message. That was the first time their friends found out about their relationship. She can still hear Vida's ranting in her head, when she heard Nick say how much his heart beat when they kiss. She was still embarrassed by this, she almost had a heart attack, but when she turned around and saw Vida holding a knife, she was honestly worried more that her boyfriend was about to lose a few limbs. Luckily he managed to talk his way out of it, granted at knife point, but it was Nick's speech that night that really told her that he was 'the one'. It was fortunate for him that he didn't mention the night that he 'de-flowered' her, otherwise no force in the universe would have stopped Vida from taking that knife and tearing him up, literally. And amid all this chaos, there were Chip and Xander, who just continued munching on their popcorn and were asking: 'Why didn't you tell us that Nick was in the movie too?'

She put the tape back on the shelf and began to tear up again. She hoped to avoid it but couldn't help it. Despite Adam's words, after she stood alone for a few hours she began blaming herself again. She looked out the window and stared at the blank night. The outside was completely empty; there wasn't a single soul out in the streets. She had never felt more lonely than now. She thought about calling Adam, but then began worrying about that as well. Was he doing this out of the goodness of his heart? Because he felt sorry for her? Or did he though it would be easy to get in her pants while she was vulnerable? Is this what life had for her? Being nothing more than a walking sex toy? She could feel all of her dreams fading away. Then her attention was drawn to a pair of scissors on the desk.

'It is still sharp. It could probably cut through skin pretty good. NO!' she thought to herself 'I will not do it!' however she still grabbed the scissors 'No matter how much easier it would be!' she thought about it again and again and again. Finally she threw the scissors away. However she still was uncertain at what to do. 'I could move and start my life again somewhere else; but will it really be that easy? I guess there is only one way to find out! No matter what happens I will not give up on my life!'

Madison reached for her pantaloons and searched their pockets. She found it: Adam's phone number. She picked up her cell phone and began typing the number. As she was about to type the last number she decided against it. Was it because she felt it was too late? Or did she think it was not worth it and that she would never be able to move on? Even Madison herself didn't knew the answer. She once again lied down on the bed, turned off the lights and hoped that she would fall asleep.

*****Wind Ninja Academy; Early Morning*****

Shane, Tori and Dustin had gathered their students and were preparing them for the morning lesson.

"OK, ninjas: today is a special day; today you will not only fight to prove yourselves; but to protect the honor of your sensei as well; you have been divided in three teams: team Earth, which is master Dustin team; team Water, master Tori's team and of course team Air, my team; the teams will face each other in the woods and at the end of the lesson we will pick out the best team and they will be awarded the 'Teamwork: Silver Class' badge." Then he addressed his own team. "Now, I might be a little biased here, but I personally think that the best team is team Air. Am I right?"

"Hell yeah, sensei!" team Wind chanted.

"Woe dude, hold off that hot air!" Dustin interjected. "I don't care how good you train them, but the best team is team Earth. Am I correct students?"

"So true, sensei!" team Earth chanted.

"Now what is this?" Tori asked. "Are you going to take that from them, team Water?"

"Hell no, ma'am!" chanted team Water.

"Are you going to prove all of them wrong by winning?"

"Hell yeah, ma'am!"

"OK!" Shane said. "I see you are all motivated; but you won't win with words, you will win with actions! Now go, and good luck to all of you!"

"Thank you, sir!" Everyone chanted as they rushed to the forest.

Cam sat in the command room and observed the activities from the security monitor. He was soon joined by his father, the master sensei.

"What is it, dad? Didn't you sleep last night?" Cam asked.

"I sense great dark energy nearby! Sharpen your senses, Cam! If this temple is breached again, then I am afraid that it will be the end for the academy!"

The sensei could not imagine just how right he was. Nor could he imagine that in the more secluded places of the temple stood Khalil and Miranda, waiting for the signal from their friends to strike.

*****Forest Outside the Academy*****

The lesson was moving along relatively well, with neither team getting an advantage over the other. Everyone was bringing their A game and were not going to falter no matter what. Until a strange chant was heard from within the tree line.

"AURA MORPHERS!"

When the three teams of students went into the forest, that was the signal for Yuri, Lyzander and Ivelise to begin their plan.

"Remember, we need them alive in order to draw the rangers out." Yuri instructed his comrades.

"Understood!"

While Yuri was giving them his last minute instructions, several members of team Earth spotted them.

"Hey who are those guys?" one of the students asked.

"Are you friends of the sensei's?"

Yuri laughed at their clueless ness. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" With single move of his arm he fired a fire ball at the students. He aimed the fireball at the ground rather than the students himself, since his goal was to make their presence know, rather than killing the students.

"Who the hell are you guys?" from out of nowhere appeared the members of team Air.

"Foolish pupil!" Yuri directed another fire ball at the other students, knocking them down as well.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" said a member of team Water, who appeared behind the Dairangers.

"I know!" Yuri was about to cast another fire ball, before Ivelise stopped him.

"Yuri wait!"

"What is wrong?"

"Let us call our weapons!" she responded with an evil grin,

"Good idea, Ivie! Let's do it!"

Ivelise: "Yellow Prime: Griffin Staff!"

Lyzander: "Blue Prime: Pegasus Staff!"

Yuri: "Red Prime: Lamiya Staff!"

Together: "The five stars always shining in the skies: Five-Star Taskforce: Dairangers!"

At that moment a great swell of fear hit the ninja students. They barely managed to get through their training and now they were fighting someone like the Dairangers.

"Let's teach these lemmings how to fight!" Yuri gave the order and the three jumped at the ninja students.

Yuri began to fight the Air students, Ivelise the Earth students and Lyzander the Water students. The pupils fought as best they could, but their lack of fighting experience became apparent when they kept charging, only to be knocked back down. It also didn't help them that they were fighting bare handed, while the Dairanger's staff kept knocking out sometimes two or three of them at once.

Back at the academy, Cam was observing the fight from his main control panel.

"You were right, dad." He said. "You predicted danger, and here they are."

"We can't just sit here!" Shane interjected. "We have to help the students!"

"Their boldness is admirable." The sensei noted. "They show fighting prowess that is unnatural for someone of their age!"

"Whatever it is we have to stop them! Let's go guys!"

"Be careful, my students! Remember your training, for it could mean the difference between victory and defeat for you!"

"Thank you, sensei!"

In the forest, Yuri, Lyzander and Ivelise were almost toying with their opponents. Yuri knocked one of the students down in particular and placed his staff on his throat.

"If you are the future protector of this Earth, then we are really doing your sensei's a favor by killing them!" he mocked him, as the student was barely breathing. Finally he was cut off by three specific individuals.

"Stop right there!"

The three Dairangers turned to see who dared to interrupt them. It was Tori, Shane and Dustin. Just as they had planned.

"I was starting to think you were too scared to come out of your precious ninja academy!" Yuri taunted them.

"We are sorry, the traffic held us up!" Shane taunted him back. "Ready guys?"

"Let's do this! Ninja Storm: Ranger Form!"

Shane: "Power of Air!"

Dustin: "Power of Earth!"

Tori: "Power of Water!"

The Ninja rangers morphed and charged the Dairiangers, who completely ignored the students and the ground and were now completely focused on destroying the three Ninjas.

"Remember guys! We need at least one of them alive, until we get the 'all clear' signal from Khalil and Miranda, but we can't let them retreat back into the academy either, so watch your step!" Yuri whispered to his friends and they charged.

At the academy, Cam was observing everything with his father.

"Why are there only three?" he thought to himself. "The reports said there were five… unless. Dad, we have to call Blake and Hunter! I think they will also be attacked!"

"My senses tell me, that is not their goal with this attack! I sense that an attack is going to take place in this academy."

"How could they attack the academy? Unless they have been here before…"

Cam looked around himself with a worried expression. The academy was thought to be impossible to broken into by someone who is not a member of it, so the thought caught Cam off guard. He quickly grabbed his samurai sword and kept it ready.

"I will signal the nearest ranger team to bring us reinforcements! These guys think they are though but…"

"Step away from the computer Cam!" At that moment two familiar figures walked out of the shadows.

"Miranda!" Cam was stunned to see her standing right behind him. "But… you are dead!"

"I got better!" she responded coldly, as Khalil appeared and stood next to her.

"Who is he? How did you get in here?" Cam was stopped by his father.

"I sense a great amount of dark energy within you, Miranda!" said the sensei. "You have betrayed the academy AND its people by aligning yourself with such dishonorable people!"

"Don't lecture me, sensei! I almost died because of your incompetent training." She lifted up her hand drew their attention to a part of her hand that had a very noticeable scar, one that looked like some tried to cut it off with a sword. "Shall I show the scars on my back? Or on my feet? All of which are still visible after all this time!" A slight pause followed before she continued. Neither Cam or the sensei managed to say something in their defense. It would have made no difference anyway. "Now, I am here to return the favor! AURA MORPHERS!"

Khalil: "Green Prime: Cerberus Staff!"

Miranda: "Pink Prime: Roc Staff!"

After morphing they immediately jumped on the sensei and Cam. Cam, despite being unmorphed and only having an ancient samurai sword actually did pretty good for himself. Khalil once again decided to use his illusion powers to create several copies of himself, however Cam's ninja instincts were very sophisticated so he easily managed to knock the real Khalil on the ground. Meanwhile Miranda and the sensei continued to argue.

"Miranda! With every action that you take to help such evil individuals, you strip away more and more parts of your honor! The one you fought for years to achieve! The honor that gave you your battle scars, that made you into a true warrior!"

"Do not try and play mind games with me, sensei! It is obvious your instincts have disappeared with age, if you couldn't even feel how I sneak in here with ease. I was amazed at how easy it was! I truly overestimated you! I can't believe I spent years, learning from you!"

"And in all of those years, you haven't learn a thing about the one thing that you lacked: honor! And If the only way to show you the error of your ways is to fight you… then fight you I shall!"

"Dad, you can't fight her!" Cam said, but then he saw Khalil once again jumping straight at him. Cam swiped whit his sword, and with one fatal blow managed to knock Khalil to the ground. "And you especially have much to learn!" he told him.

"Please forgive me, my friend, I promise I will get better!" surprisingly Khalil appeared right behind Cam and stabbed him his dagger. The figure that Cam knocked to the ground was nothing more than an illusion that looked exactly like him and was made to look hurt on purpose. As Cam fell to the ground, the sensei looked in terror and was about to perform an attack, when Miranda knocked him to the ground.

She was about to finish him when the sensei cast a spell on himself and transformed into a guinea pig, he rushed towards the door in an attempt to warn the other rangers. However he was stopped by Khalil's staff, which managed to break his back, turning him back to his human form. As the sensei was laying on the ground helplessly and watched as Miranda approached him with her own staff, he barely managed to speak.

"You still have much to learn!"

"I am sure my new master will do a much better job at training me than you ever did!" And she unceremoniously stabbed him the sharp end of her staff. "Goodbye, sensei!"

A moment of silence followed, as Miranda took a deep breath of relief.

"Miri, we have a problem! We still need to get the Thunder Rangers to come; otherwise, we will not be able to complete our task!"

"Can you make an illusion of Cam calling them?"

"I will do my best, but first I need to bypass this computer's security protocols. It might take a while."

"Hurry Khalil!" Miranda said as she looked at the monitor, where it appeared that the three Wind rangers were more than a match for their Dairanger friends. 'Hold on guys!'

"OK, I'm in! I will summon them right now!"

*****Ethan's House*****

Tommy and Kat arrived at his house about an hour early, they were worried that they were going to wake him up, however when they rang the doorbell, they realized that he was up for hours setting up all the various equipment that they were going to use. A few minutes later Kira also joined them.

"OK, I recalibrated the machine." Ethan said. "We are ready for our guest!"

The machine was a teleporter, similar to those that Tommy had used in the old days and who were common in Aquitar. However in its normal mode it could not transport huge parts of equipment along with the personnel, which is why they had to modify it. It was a relatively hard task for someone who just finished college like Ethan, but with the help of Billy's alien schematics they finished in record time.

"OK, Billy we are waiting for you!" Tommy said.

The room began to shake and two orbs of blue light appeared. In a few seconds they took form. Billy had arrived, and he was not alone.

"Hi, guys!" Billy said. Ethan took a bow as a sign of respect then turned his attention to his companion. "I hope you don't mind, I brought in Cestro to help us with the investigation."

"Greetings, earthlings!"

Kat and Tommy were happy to see one of their Alien ranger colleagues. Kira was a little freaked out at first but that was shock more than anything else. Ethan on the other hand…

"Woaw! I can't believe this! An actual extra terrestrial in my own house! This is the greatest day of my life!"

"I am happy to share your level of enthusiasm."

As the team began working, Kat received an urgent message from her workplace. She didn't like the idea of leaving the others, especially considering what was at stake, but Tommy convinced her to go anyway, as he didn't want to risk her getting fired.

"Ok, I will see you all later! Goodbye everyone!"

"Bye Misses O!"

"Bye, baby!" Tommy kissed her on the cheek and she left.

They continued on with their work and after a while managed to get their main scanner online. With it they hoped to detect any attacks that could be happening. About half an hour later Connor arrived.

"Hey guys!" he said with a smile. "Why are you all here so early?"

"Early?" Ethan asked. "It is almost lunch time!"

"Whatever, I would have been here earlier, but some dumb bimbo outside didn't give me the right of way and almost hit me with her rusty old folk car… Oh, hey doctor O! How is it going? Isn't misses O with you?"

"No" Tommy responded. "She had to hurry to work. I am sorry she didn't give you the right of way in my 'rusty old folk' car."

Connor felt embarrassed at the realization. "Busted!" Kira teased him.

"Let us change the subject, shall we?" he suggested. Now where are our guests… HUH?"

"Greetings, human!" Cestro said politely.

As if he didn't feel awkward already, now Connor was facing an alien. After the shock he responded in the only way he could. He made a Vulcan sign with his hand. "Live long and prosper!"

"I do not think I understand you, human." Cestro responded courteously.

In the meantime, Billy managed to digitally make portraits of the five Dairangers in unmorphed form.

"This is it guys: the five people that we are looking for: Pink Prime."

"Wow!" Connor whistled at Miranda's picture. "She is hot!" more awkward stares at him presumed. "She is!"

"If I can continue… Green Prime, the one that seems to be a very adept illusionist."

"Like the ones that pull rabbits out of their hats, make people fly and junk like that?"

"Not exactly. This is Yellow Prime…"

"Pfff! The other one was prettier!"

"SHUT UP, CONNOR!"

"OK, jeez Kira, are you THAT excited?"

"What!"

"Stop it you two!" Tommy was determined to restore some order in the room.

"Thank you, finally we have Blue Prime, the one who has the ability to make all kinds of shield barriers… and Red Prime, their leader…"

"Doesn't look like someone you want to mess with."

Before Kira was about to make another remark towards Connor, one of the alarms turned on. It was one of the scanners that had managed to pick up something. It was the Thunder rangers, rushing to help their friends, who were being attacked by the Dairangers. Billy tried to contact them, but surprisingly they couldn't make contact. They were baffled as to why their communicator wouldn't work.

"It is like they have a jamming device or something." Ethan suggested.

"I agree with the young earthling!" Cestro added. "But if that is the case then they are probably a target."

Billy did another series of actions on the various systems and finally managed to tap into the Wind Ninja Academy's security feed and saw the sensei and Cam laying dead.

"We have to do something!" said Tommy.

"Don't worry Doctor O, we will take care of it." Kira responded "Right guys!"

"Hell yes, let's go!" Ethan added.

"Oh yeah!" Connor confirmed "Wait, where are we going?" Both Ethan and Kira were stunned by his clueless ness. "I was just kidding, let's go!"

"Remember guys" Tommy said, whishing he could go with them, but unfortunately without his ranger powers and at his advancing age he would most likely just get in the way. "Stay safe, but get the job done!"

"We will!"

*****Adam's dojo, Angel Grove*****

Adam was happy that he could finally work in his dojo again. The time he spent away didn't hurt his business as much as he feared. In fact it was more full than normal. 'Absence DOES make the heart go fonder.' He thought. He felt optimistic that he wouldn't have to close it down after all.

The lesson proceeded as normal until he got a call on his cell phone.

"Ok students, we will take a five minute break." He took a bow and took his phone out of his bag. 'Hm, unidentified number.' He though quickly and then answered. "Hello?"

A loud gasp of hesitation could be heard on the other side. "Adam? It's Madison."

*****At the Forest*****

The Wind rangers were starting to get tired while it looked like the Dairangers didn't have any problems whatsoever. Almost as if they were not human. At first the battle was relatively equal, but over time they managed to get the upper hand over the ninja's. Until finally Blake and Hunter arrived.

"Attacking helpless students?" Blake said.

"Not a very inspiring thing to do!" Hunter added.

"Let me guess, you are the Thunder rangers?" Yuri asked with a smile.

"Good call. Thunder Storm: Ranger Form!"

Hunter: "Crimson Thunder!"

Blake: "Navy Thunder!"

"Ninja Storm!"

The five Ninja Storm rangers stood side by side, now it appeared as if they had the numbers advantage. Just as they were about to attack, the portal from the academy opened and out walked Miranda and Khalil, carrying Cam and the sensei's bodies.

"NO!" the sight of their mentor dead managed to shock them. This was just the opening that the Dairangers were waiting for. As soon as the five Ninja rangers left their guard down…

"Come on, guys! We have to… Argh!" Dustin tried to speak, but he also turned his back to his opponents. This was exactly what Ivelise was waiting for. Not wanting to waste her opportunity, she used her super speed and managed to stab Dustin in the back with her dagger.

"Nice one, Ivie!" Yuri said with delight.

The other Dairangers also moved in for the kill, but were intercepted by three new students, presumably from the Thunder Ninja Academy.

"Sensei, we are honored to fight at your side!"

"So?" Yuri said. "You want to share your master's fate? That is fine by me!"

Yuri jumped at one of the students, but was quickly knocked back by a sonic sound wave which also knocked down the other Dairangers.

"What the hell!"

The three students pulled off their masks.

"Sorry we are late!" Connor said.

"You dare to interrupt our task?" Yuri was outraged that another ranger team stood in his way. "I will give you one chance to walk away. Otherwise you will pay greatly for this! There are much worse things that death, you know?"

"Yes, we know! Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder: Power Up!" and in an instant they were morphed.

Connor: "Tyranno Power, Red Ranger!"

Ethan: "Tricera Power, Blue Ranger!"

Kira: "Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger!"

With seven on five, the battle continued and even though the Dairangers still had much strength left, they finally appeared to be getting tired. Every time it seemed like they were about to deliver the final blow they would be stopped by someone else. As the ninja students also began to regain some of their strength they also began to help. The Dairangers were at a great numbers disadvantage, not to mention that they never planed to face another team of Power Rangers and so Yuri decided that they needed to regroup.

"Fall back. Fall back!" he shouted.

He launched one of his fireballs at the nearby trees and created a forest fire behind them, to cover their escape.

Tori used her water abilities to put out the fire, but the five were already gone.

Connor reached for his communicator: "Doctor O, the Dai's are fleeing!"

"We can't just let them go like this!" Tommy said. "Follow them and apprehend them! Dead or alive!"

"Roger that!" Blake and Tori stayed behind to help the injured students, while the others pursued the Dairangers.

*****Several Hours Later*****

The Dirangers ran deep within the forest and finally stopped to take break near a small cave.

"I can't believe you let them bring in reinforcements!" he shouted at Khalil and Miranda. "Don't tell me you got your ranger teams mixed up!"

"But we did just call the Thunder Rangers, we have no idea how the Dino Rangers knew about this."

"That is true, my friend." Khalil added. "Everything was exactly as plan, we took out the sensei and I have the Green Ninja ranger's crystal."

"And I barely managed to get the yellow one's crystal." Ivelise added.

"It is not enough!" Yuri sat on the ground to rest his legs and to think of what to do next. "I think we were very sloppy today. Our best chance is to lay low for a few days and attempt to strike again."

"What are you suggesting? That we retreat?"

"Yes I do!" He then noticed Lyzander's expression "Do you have a problem with that?" Yuri stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes I do, because when the Lord finds out that I don't have those blue ranger crystals I AM the one that is going to be slaughtered! Not you!"

"With someone, as whiny as yourself it would not be a big loss!"

"You piece of…"

"Hey, calm down!" It almost came to blows between them, but luckily the others managed to hold them off.

"Listen!" Miranda stated. "This task isn't over yet, we still have a chance. Lyzander is not the only one without a crystal from this task. I suggest we just stay somewhere close by. And think of a different plan."

"I agree. But next time, you watch your mouth!" said Yuri while pointing at Lyzander. "Khalil? Do you think we can find out how the Dino rangers knew about this attack?"

"I think I can."

"Do it!"

Khalil sat on the ground and went into his state of trans. It was difficult at first, because he didn't have anything specific to work with, but after time he began to see images: 'Aren't you a little old for this, Tommy? I may be old, but I can still pull it off!'

He woke up abruptly. "It was Tommy Oliver, their mentor. He led them here."

"That son of a b*tch! He got in the way again!" Lyzander was furious. "I can't believe this is happening! This is bullsh*t! We have to do something about him! Yuri?"

'So, our comrade still doesn't get it?' Yuri thought. 'Well, two can play that game!'

"I am talking to you!" Lyzander yelled at him.

"I agree… however I think we need a more… subtle approach to him. And don't forget we still have those fool's following us."

In the distance they could hear the voices of their pursuers. They remained quiet for a while until it was all clear.

"That was close. Any ideas how we are going to avoid those Dino rangers?" Miranda asked.

It was quiet for several more minutes, before Yuri managed to think of something.

"Hm. I think I have an idea! Miri, I need you to…" he whispered something in her ear. She nodded, transformed herself into a pigeon and flew off towards Reefside. "The rest of you: those rangers are probably still on our tails, so split up and run into the forest; make sure nobody is following you and we will regroup at Rootcore in two days. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Khalil and Ivelise agreed, while Lyzander was more reluctant.

"This better work, sir!"

*********Outside Tommy and Kat's apartment, Reefside*****

Kat managed to get home early from her desk job. She was tired and all set to enter the building that she almost didn't notice the little puppy on the ground.

"Hello, little puppy." She said and the little thing barked at her. "Are you OK?" The little critter tried to walk, but his foot looked injured. "Aw, your poor thing, your paw is hurt."

The puppy made a slight sound that really made her feel sorry for it. It barked again and she felt its paw. It really was injured and could not walk. After thinking about it briefly, she decided to take the puppy upstairs to their apartment and maybe call a vet. She thought about looking for its owner, but since it had no collar she didn't bother with it.

She took it upstairs as it continued barking and twirling its tail when she talked to him.

"You like to bark a lot don't you?" She said to it. "I think I will call you Barkie. Do you like that?" The puppy growled in a way that suggested 'no'. "Oh, you are a girl dog, now it makes sense. How about… Buffy." This time the puppy sounded happier. "OK!" Kat giggled. "Buffy it is!"

When she went up to the apartment, the first thing she did was go to the bathroom and look for some medicine to clear up the wound. While looking through the medical locket she found something that made her feel sentimental. Her collar, from when she used to transform into a car. She hold it close to her and thought.

"I wonder if a cat's collar would fit on a dog?"

"Unfortunately we won't find out today, honey!"

Kat was stunned to hear another woman's voice behind her, more so when she looked at the mirror, she saw something that startled her greatly. Miranda had once again transformed into an animal. She played on Kat's emotion for sympathy, and now she was at her mercy. Kat tried to strike at her, but Miranda was too fast and grabbed her head and smashed it right into the mirror. Kat was knocked out cold and a stream of blood began to leak from her head. Miranda stood above her with a smile.

*****Back at Ethan's house*****

Tommy looked at the scanners but no matter what, they still couldn't find the fleeing Dairangers. He was determined not to let them get away again.

"Don't give up guys!" he told the others via his communicator. "Keep looking, they could not have gotten far!"

"Yes, sir!" the others responded.

"Don't worry Doctor O, we will find them! One way or another!"

"The scanner doesn't seem to detect them at all." Billy explained. "Even though we can see them on the cameras, we can't get a trace on them? I don't know guys, something is not right about these guys."

The tension was cooled down by Tommy's cell phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the display.

"It is Kat!" Tommy remarked. "Hey babe, what is up? We are a little busy over here." silence ensued. "Kat? Kat, what is wrong? Hello?"

Finally a dark laugh could be heard on the other side.

"Hello comrade!"

"Who is this?"

"Just your average Dairanger. And I have your precious little putty Kat! Meow!" Yuri mocked him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Tommy couldn't control his anger and just lashed out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Don't worry, comrade." Yuri said calmly. "I will take REAL good care of her!" and he hanged up the phone.

**To be continued…**

A/N: Oh yeah, you want to know what the hell a Lamiya is. Lamiya (Ламя – original)– A Bulgarian mythological creature, half-serpent, half-dragon that can have up to three heads. Not to be confused with queen Lamia from Greek mythology.


	4. Chapter 3: Blue Fury

**Copyright: Power Rangers, the names and characters are owned by Saban, Dairanger ****the name is owned by Toei/Bandai Japan.**

*****Rootcore*****

**Yuri was pacing back and forth around the former base of the Mystic Force rangers. He was patiently waiting for his Dairanger colleague to arrive, and his patience finally paid off. An eagle carrying a human body entered through the roof, laying the body at his feet. Upon landing Miranda regained her human form and took a deep breath. Yuri walked towards her and managed to catch her, for she almost collapsed after having to carry Kat's body all the way from Angel Grove. She managed to keep her composure and Yuri tapped her on the back for the job well done.**

"**I knew I could count on you, Miri!" He told her with a smile as he looked at Kat's helpless body lying on the ground. "I hope you didn't hurt her too much."**

"**She wouldn't have lost so much blood if…" she took a deep breath again. "…if she had just… stood still." Unable to stay up she took a seat at the nearby table. "Can you give me some water?"**

"**And you still managed to pull it off." Yuri applauded her and tossed her his water bottle, which he kept in his vest. "I never doubted you for one second!"**

"**So…" she drank a few drops of water and managed to regain her normal speaking tone to a degree. "…what are your orders now?"**

**Yuri looked around and pointed at one wall section that had a post. "Tie her up and put her against the wall. When she wakes up… we will inform the others of our demands. I hope you didn't forget the other thing?"**

"**Of course I didn't." said Miranda and handed Yuri Kat's cell-phone.**

"**Time to inform comrade Tommy, that we have his little Kitty." 'Hm, that rhymes.' He thought.**

_**Chapter 3: Blue Fury**_

_**A/N: It should be noted that this was originally supposed to be two separate chapters, but for various reasons I condensed them into one. As a result some minor things had to be cut, but nothing significant.**_

*****Tommy's apartment, Angel Grove*****

**Tommy kicked opened the door to his apartment and quickly rushed in.**

"**KAT!" he shouted once, but didn't receive an answer. "KAT!" he kept screaming, but no one responded.**

"**Tommy, calm down." Said Billy, who had followed him, since he was afraid that his friend might do something crazy along the way.**

**Tommy noticed Kat's purse lying on the floor. "KAT!" **

"**Tommy!" Billy tried to hold him back, before he had a complete mental breakdown. "She is not here!"**

**However, Tommy completely ignored him and kept unsuccessfully searching through the apartment. As he finally got tired he took a seat on the bed.**

"**Man…" he looked up at Billy. "If something happens to her…"**

"**Don't worry." Billy soothed him. "We will find her, you will see."**

"**I hope so…" Said Tommy, but yet was unsure if he believed his own words or not. "Why would these beasts, kidnap her and not kill her? What do they plan to gain from it? Unless they have already killed…"**

"**No, Tommy!" Billy shook him up. "Please don't go insane now! We have to remain positive."**

**Tommy agreed and then got up from the bed. Then he directed his attention to the western side of the apartment and noticed that the door to the bathroom was half-open and the lights were on. Tommy found this strange so he walked over to it. He was almost scared to look inside, afraid of what he may find in there. Tommy took sighed and slowly walked to the bathroom, pushing the door open. Afraid of what he might see, he closed his eyes as he entered.**

"**Is she here?" he asked Billy.**

**Billy entered the bathroom and looked around. "She is not." He then noticed the medicine cabinet open. "However it does appear that she was in a fight…" Billy took a closer look at it only to realize that he had stepped into something, at first he thought it was just water, but when he looked down he realized that that was blood, Kat's blood. "Tommy?"**

**Tommy opened his eyes and saw the blood on the ground. Fear quickly engulfed him and was visibly shaking. He clutched his fist and swiped and the cabinet, breaking part of it, and the fell to his knees on the ground. It was at that moment that his cell phone rang again, the display showed Kat's name. He hesitantly answered it.**

"**Kat?"**

**A cold voice on the other side answered. "No thanks, I prefer dogs."**

"**What did you do to her?"**

"**Nothing comrade…" Yuri said. "…not yet at least! I have a few things in mind, that I would like to do to her though!" He gave out his evil laugh and hanged up the phone once again to add insult to Tommy's suffering. **

"**Don't hang up! Damn it!" Unable to control his emotions, Tommy grabbed the phone that was already in his hand, and tossed it at the wall. After which he collapsed down on the bed as tears began flowing from his face. Billy came to his side to try and cheer him up, but knew that it would be a lost cause. **

**It was going to be a long night for Tommy Oliver.**

*****Reefside forest*****

**The three Dino Rangers ran deeper and deeper into the forest. ****They were doing everything they could to find the Dairangers. After searching for them for hours now, they all felt like they wanted to stop. The only thing that kept them going was the adrenaline and their ranger duty to take down those that killed two Ninja storm rangers and their sensei. However the task was too much for one of them. Connor was completely exhausted from the hunt so he sat down on a nearby rock to catch his breath. Kira noticed this and quickly walked up to him.**

"**Connor, come on!" Kira told him, while pulling at his arm. "We have a job to do! Remember?"**

"**Come on, this is ridiculous!" he responded and pulled his hand away. "We have been chasing those guys for hours. If we haven't found them by now, what makes you think we will now? This is just hopeless!"**

"**How can you just give up like this!"**** Kira said outraged. **

"**Very easy! Just watch!"**

"**What am I seeing!" she began to yell at him. "You are not only a Power ranger, but you are an athlete! If you can't keep this up, then what are you?"**

"**Like you would know!" he told her with a meaner tone than he intended. "This is pointless, they probably teleported away hours ago, using some star power or something, and we the dumbasses just run after them on foot!" **

"**These guys are dangerous!" she told him, continuing to raise her voice. "They have killed nine rangers already! What are you waiting for! For them to attack us?"**

"**No!"**

"**Just to get you on your toes, is that?" Kira told him to his face. "Would you be sitting and crying like this if they got Ethan or me?"**

"**Oh, shut up!" he dismissed her.**

"**What!" she was ready to punch him in the face after hearing his words.**

"**Hey, hey!" Ethan stepped in, to try and stop the growing tension between his two colleagues. "Come on, we don't have to argue amongst ourselves!" he turned to her. "Kira, he does have a point, we lost them, period."**

"**But, we can't just stop looking. What about Shane and Tori, how will they react when they found out that we just gave up?" **

**Ethan didn't have an answer to Kira's last statement and even though he knew that she was right, he also knew that it was pointless to continue a chase that can go on forever. "Look, all I know is that we have to go back, otherwise we risk getting completely exhausted and when they strike again we will be easy target."**

**Kira agreed****, since she didn't think of that before and nodded at his last point.**

"**See? What did I tell ya?"**** Connor told her, determined to show her that he was right.**

"**And Connor, you are just a lazy bastard!" Ethan told him.**

"**Wait a minute!"**

"…**but I do agree with you. So how about you two just apologize to each other and get back to the academy?"**

"**OK, fine.****" Conner then looked at his female companion. "I'm sorry Kira." He said and offered her handshake.**

"**Yeah, me too." She agreed and shook his hand.**

"**See? Isn't that better?" Ethan said while putting his hands on both of his friend's shoulders. "Now, let's just call doctor O and check to see if there is any new info. OK? If he says to stop the search, we stop, if not then we continue." the rest nodded in agreement. Ethan dialed Tommy's number but didn't get any response. "That's weird."**

"**What is?**

"**It says that Doctor O is unavailable." He pointed out. "Huh, you would think that he would want to stay tuned with the latest information."**

"**Why would he turn off his cell phone in the middle of all this?" Kira asked. "Could something have happened to him?"**

"**I don't know, let's try Billy, he may know something…"**

*****Tommy's apartment*****

**Tommy was still sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. For once in his life he truly had no idea what to do. He took his time in remembering their experiences together. How they were both under Rita's spell. How she was there for him, when Kimberly dumped him for someone else; who broke up with her only three weeks later. Their experience in trying to live ordinary lives after losing their powers and how even though sometimes they could not stand each other, the still loved one another at the end of the day. Billy stood beside him feeling helpless that he could not do anything for his friend. The moment was interrupted by the sound of Billy's cell-phone ringing.**

"**Ethan?" he**** answered it in a softer tone, so that not to bother Tommy.**

"**Billy, what happened?" Ethan asked. "We tried to contact Doctor O, but his cell-phone is turned off."**

"**More so it is busted."**

"**Come again?"**

"**Don't worry, he is here." He then looked at Tommy. "Though I am not sure if he is in a mood to talk."**

"**Who is it?" Tommy asked.**

"**It's Ethan…" Billy said, putting his hand on the phone's speaker. "He wants to talk to you."**

"**Give it here." He said and Billy handed the phone to him. "Ethan, what's going on?"**

"**You tell us!"**

"**Nothing." He hesitantly said. "How did the tracking went down?"**

"**Doctor O, we searched the entire forest, there is no sign of the Dairangers anywhere.**** We tried searching up and down…"**

'**Of course there is no sign of them in the forest! They were too busy ambushing Kat!' Tommy thought to himself. 'They probably staged that whole attack to draw our attention, and we walked right into their trap!'**

"**Doctor O? Are you there?" Ethan asked, unaware as to what had happened in the past hours. "You don't sound like you are paying much attention?"**

"**Ethan…" Billy took the cell phone from Tommy, as he was not in a very talkative mood. "…Rally the other rangers and we will all regroup at the academy tomorrow morning."**

"**OK, Billy! We will see you tomorrow morning."**

**After hanging up Tommy laid down on his bed to get some sleep.**

"**I have had enough of this fighting for today!"**

*****Early morning, Wind Ninja Academy*** **

**The remaining rangers and students were gathered around at the academy courtyard. At the centre ****was big pedestal were the bodies of Cam, Dustin and the sensei laid. Shane, who was now the official head sensei of the academy, led the cremation ceremony. Before it began though, he got on an elevated platform and to address the ninja students.**

"**My friends." Shane began, doing his best to keep his composure. "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to three honorable people. Sensei Dustin, head of the Earth ninja students, he…"**

**While Shane was sending his mentor and friends on their last journey, Tori and the rest ninja rangers stood back and looked on. Blake comforted her, he and Hunter knew well what it was like to lose a loved one, so they knew how hard it was to coup with something like this. Soon they were joined by the three Dino rangers, who all said their condolences. **

**As the bodies were burning, everybody stood in attention with their heads down, as a sign of respect. About an hour later the ceremony was over and the student's were sent home until further notice. The rangers in attendance were discussing their next move when Tommy arrived in the academy with Billy. His eyes were wary, his clothes were the exact same he had yesterday and looked all round terrible.**

"**Doctor O, what is wrong?" Kira quickly rushed to him.**

"**Any news on the Dairangers?" Ethan asked.**

"**No." was all that he could say.**

"**Doctor O?" Kira asked. "Is there something you would like to share with us?"**

**He sighed and looked at them. "They took Kat."**

"**What? When? How?"**** The three Dino rangers were shocked to hear that. **

"**We don't know!"**** Billy said.**

"**So that is why we couldn't find them yesterday."**

"**See?" Connor interjected. "If you had listened to me, then we wouldn't been off on that wild goose chase in the forest!"**

"**CONNOR!" Kira almost slapped him, but didn't want to draw too many attention, especially around all of the student's who were saying goodbye to their masters. "Doctor O, we are so sorry."**

"**This is serious! This is the third attack they have done so far, and they are not fooling around." Said Tommy, who had spent the night convincing himself that should not lose his sanity. No matter how difficult it was, he had to keep his mind on how to stop them.**

"**OK, but we are going to need some more help!" said Ethan. "We need to compensate for those rangers that we lost." He then turned to Tori and Blake. "Sorry, guys!"**

"**Already on it!****" Tommy took out his cell-phone, dialed a number up and it began to beep. "I had a lot of time to think about this." After a few moments a very familiar voice answered.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Jason, I need your help!"**

*****Briarwood*****

**Adam ****was sitting on a bench at the local bus station, waiting for Madison. Yesterday she called him, telling him that she planned to move to Angel Grove and start all over again. Maddie mentioned that she planned to submit some of her amateur movies to several producers in Angel Grove, something that she never felt compelled to do before, since she was very happy just living calmly in Briarwood with her friends. Adam asked to give her a ride, since she didn't knew the city too well and she happily agreed. However when he looked at his watch, he realized he had been sitting on that bench waiting for her for an hour already. 'She did say 10 o'clock in the morning. I wonder what is keeping her. Hope she is all right!' he though 'She probably had difficulties packing; some gentleman I am, I didn't even offered her my help, so I deserve to be kept waiting around.' he looked on his clock again and decided to call her and see what is holding her up. However she didn't answer, he probably would have dismissed it as her being too busy, but he had tried to call her ten times already, something wasn't right, he felt it. After a while he decided that he was done waiting around and was going to go to her place and see if there is any reason why she was delayed. At times he felt arrogant for rushing her and despite knowing what she was going through, times weren't easy and with the recent attacks and any missing ranger would be troublesome news. 'Yeah, keep trying to convince yourself THAT is the real reason' his inner voice told him.**

**His first stop was ****at the Rock-porium, where she used to work, but the store owner said he hadn't seen her in days. Adam looked around several other places where she might have been, but to no avail. She was either at home, or about to leave it. As he was walking to her apartment he noticed a car signaling him with its stop lights. It pulled over by him and the driver got out of the car. Adam looked at it and recognized the driver instantly.**

"**What's up, Adam?" the driver said.**

"**TJ? Man, I'm happy to see you." Adam said with a smile and shook his hand. "What brings you here?"**

"**Ranger duty!" he saluted. "Tommy called me to help with these punks that have been causing trouble lately."**

"**Yeah, we've been right in the eye of the storm lately."**

"**I noticed you were walking around. Need a lift?" TJ humbly asked.**

"**Not really. I am here to pickup, Madison."**

"**Oh, your girlfriend?" TJ asked with a grin and punched him gently on the shoulder. "You old smoothie!"**

"**No.**** I meant Madison, the blue Mystic ranger." Adam corrected him.**

"**Same thing." TJ smiled, while Adam didn't have a response, though he clearly liked the idea.**

"**Anyway…" Adam changed the subject. "…****any idea why Tommy called you? Has there been another attack?"**

"**No idea, man. He just said it was urgent and need help."**

"**I don't have a good feeling about this…" Adam said. "I better call him and see what is happening."**

**Adam proceeded to call Tommy and**** he quickly explained to him about the attack on the ninja rangers. Adam immediately offered his help and Tommy accepted it. Then Tommy sighed…**

"…**also they… kidnapped Kat…" it was really difficult for him to talk about him, no matter how much he wanted to be cool. "…and we have no idea what they have done to her. Adam please come, we need all the help we can get."**

"**OK, I will be there as soon as possible."**

**Adam ****hanged up and told TJ what he had heard and both men went to their cars. However, on his way to his vehicle Adam suddenly had a though that forced him to rush out of the car.**

"**Adam, where are you going?" said TJ who went after him.**

**Adam**** went up to Madison's apartment and began knocking on the door.**

"**Madison? Are you there?" He hit the door as strong as he could, but there was no answer. "Madison, please say something if you can hear me!" There continued to be no answer. Finally Adam took a deep breath and with one swift kick knocked the door down. He entered the apartment and began looking for Madison, her stuff was already packed but she was nowhere to be found. **

"**Man, you do realize that you are going to get in trouble for this."**** Said TJ who walked in behind him. "We better get out of here before the police show up."**

"**Madison is gone!" Adam said. "Tommy said that they kidnapped Kat!" He paused for a minute and gasped. "I think they may have kidnapped Madison too! We have to go, now!"**

"**Why would they…"**

"**They tried to kill her when they first attacked…" Adam interrupted him. "…the probably came back to finish the job!" Adam was pale and felt almost guilty that he left her alone. He began to search through the apartment, but she was nowhere in sight.**

"**Adam!" TJ told him, while grabbing his shoulder. "Maybe she just went out for a walk, that's all!"**

"**I hope you are right." Adam tried to calm down and he and TJ left the apartment, while not forgetting to pick up the door and put in the doorway.**

"**Man…" TJ noted. "When she tries to open the door, she is going to be in for one hell of a surprise."**

**Adam left behind a note telling her that he would not be able to pick her up, yet didn't say anything about the door. He stuck the note in the handle and turned to TJ. "If we are going to get answers then we have to talk to the others. Let's go!"**

**And both men got in their cars and headed for Reefside.**

*********Meanwhile at Rootcore*****

**Yuri sat calmly on the ground****, meditating, while Miranda was cleaning up the wound on Kat's head. As she poured the water on her head, Katherine began to twitch. Yuri felt that she was waking up and stood up.**

"**Is the wound sealed?" he asked.**

"**Yes, though you have yet to tell me what are we going to do." Miranda said.**

"**Comrade Tommy is already angry at us for kidnapping her, but if we are to continue our mind games, then we will have to send them a visual message." He then looked around briefly and noticed a video camera on the floor. "Guess it is my lucky day!" he picked up the camera and handed it over to Miranda. "Take this; we are going to shoot a nice little video for Tommy and company." Miranda took it and pointed it at Kat, who wasn't awake yet. Yuri walked over to her. "Wake up honey." He whispered softly into her ear. "WAKE UP!" he then took a completely different tone and slapped her across the face.**

**Kat finally woke up and tried to move, but she quickly realized that her hands were tied up and that she could not move.**

"**Where am I?" she was still trying to focus her vision when she saw Yuri in front of her. "Who are you?"**

**He laughed at her inability to recognize him. ****"How rude of me, I am Yuri, also known as Red Prime,." He took a bow. "But you probably know me best as the leader of the Dairangers!"**

"**Dairangers!" she suddenly began trembling in her place.**

"**So you know about us?" he said with a grin and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, you are not alone."**

"**You are murderers!" she said to his face.**

"**Aw, don't be mean kitty…" Yuri said calmly. "****I just want to send my friend, Tommy a little message." He said while gently caressing her cheek with his hand.**

**Kat turned her face away, avoiding eye contact, but when she realized that she could not stop him, she spat in his face. ****"Don't touch me!"**

**Yuri cleaned the spit from his face and slapped her even more strongly than before. ****"How are you going to stop me?" He then looked in her eyes and was delighted to see how much she was actually afraid of him. "Don't be afraid." He then pulled her up to him and violently kissed her on the mouth. She was doing everything she could to fight him, but with her arms tied up above, there wasn't much that she could do. "You liked that didn't you kitty, I know you did." He rubbed his fingers through her hair.**

"**It was disgusting!" She said with great anger at him.**

"**I am sorry you feel that way!" he said while putting his hand on her throat to stop her from moving. "But I am going to enjoy you very much!" He slowly began to unbutton her shirt and looked on at her with a big grin. "Very nice! Comrade Tommy is a very lucky guy!" he smirked as he was now rubbing her bare belly.**

"**If you are going to kill me, then why don't you just do it?"**** Kat said, as Yuri pulled her even closer to him.**

"**Now, how could kill such a beautiful creature like yourself?" And he once again began to kiss her, first on the mouth, then going down to her neck, and then her breasts. "You are so beautiful!" he said with a great desire in his eyes. "When this is all over, I wouldn't mind keeping you around as my pet. My pussy Kat if you will." He then left out an evil laugh, while she was trying to hold her tears, as she was not determined to give him the pleasure of crying. "My very own private p*ssy." He pointed out with a smirk. "Do you mind if I call you a p*ssy?" she didn't respond, so he slapped her again. DO YOU?"**

"**Yes!" she said quietly, not being able to talk loud.**

"**What are you going to do about it?" Yuri mocked her as she was shaking at the thought of what this man was going to do to her. "Heh, I really like you kitty!" he continued to whisper, while slowly pulling her skirt up to her waist. "I really do!"**

"**Please****, don't do this." She cried, not being able to hold her tears any longer.**

"**Don't worry p*ssy, I am sure you are going to enjoy it!" he continued to mock her as he began to finger her abdomen.**

"**Please."**

"**I like it when you beg me! Come on, p*ssy! Beg me some more!"**

"**No…" she was cut off by his laughter, after he ripped her panties and threw them aside. "Please!"**

"**I wonder what would your Tommy say, when he sees this."**

"**Um, Yuri?" Miranda said**** with a disturbed tone. "I think we have enough for the video." However Yuri continued to molest Kat, while she was desperately trying to make him stop. "Yuri, you are making me feel uncomfortable!" She said, but he continued to ignore her and even began to unbutton his pants while Katherine was crying uncontrollably. "YURI, ENOUGH!" Miranda finally pulled him away from Kat with force.**

"**What the hell are you doing?"**** Yuri said and lashed out with a punch, knocking Miranda to the ground.**

**At first he furious with her, but h****e did calm down and helped Miranda to her feet. She then told him. "That is enough, we got the message."**

"**OK, fine!" he took the camera and took the tape. "Take this and deliver it to them ASAP."**

"**No!****"**

"**WHAT!" he looked her in a way that would suggest that he was in no mood for insubordination. "What did you just say?"**

"**I want to make sure that you don't take advantage of your position while I am away!" she said while looking straight in the eyes.**

"**Or else what?" he responded with a threatening voice.**

**Realizing she would not win the battle of the guts, she tried to talk to him. ****"Yuri please, do it for me." She looked at Kat's helpless body. "You don't have to stand so low. Just don't, please." Yuri knew that it was in Miranda's nature to talk more gently when she wants to get something to go her way. But this time there was something different in her eyes. He could tell that she honestly didn't want to see him rape this girl. In his gut he also got the feeling that he didn't want to disappoint her. Whether she stopped him from jealousy or something else was irrelevant, he didn't want to hurt her. **

"**OK, I won't touch her."**

"**Promise?"**

**He held her hand and looked her in the eye. ****"I promise!"**

"**What is going on, guys?"**

**It was at that time that Ivelise and Lyzander walked in. **

"**Nothing." Miranda said with a smile, she knew that as long as Ivelise was here, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone taking advantage of their position. She transformed into her eagle form and flew off with the tape.**

*****Wind Ninja Academy**** *****

**Adam and TJ arrived at the academy just as Jason and Kimberly had arrived. They all greeted each other before Tommy came out to welcome them. He led them into ****one of the academy open-air meeting halls and told them about the vents of the past few days. Adam told him that Madison had also disappeared and that she could also be captured by the Dairangers. If not killed by them. They knew that another missing ranger was something they could not afford, so they called Ethan to the hall for help. He used his laptop to contact Cestro, who was handling satellite surveillance back in his house. After checking out every possible location in the nearby cities they still could not find any sign of Madison, nor Kat anywhere. This really worried Adam, with Kat at least they know that she was with the Dairangers and they were keeping her alive to play with Tommy's mind, but with Madison, they had no idea if she was even really missing.**

**Meanwhi****le Kira sat on a bench outside with her guitar and played a tune she rarely if ever played in public. She began whispering a relatively sad melody in honor of the fallen rangers. When she finished her song she noticed that Connor had sat next to her with a sad expression on his face.**

"**You have really improved your playing skills." He told her.**

"**Thanks, it helps keep cool in situation's like this." She put her guitar away turned towards him. "All this with these attacks a week ago, and yesterday and now we have all this with misses O… it just makes me think…"**

"**I****f we are next?" he stopped her, realizing what she was going to say.**

"**Yes!****" she then reached for her guitar. "And if we are dying tomorrow, then I want to at least be calm that I finished my song." She turned back and continued playing.**

**Connor really enjoyed her musical talent, even though he would never really admit it. At times he truly felt like she was reading his mind with her music. He always felt that despite their differences, they were more alike than they thought. "Hey, Kira…" he tried to get her attention.**

"**Yeah?" she paused again and looked at him.**

"**Look, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier on… I just…" he was mumbling much, mostly because he didn't apologize often. "I'm just sorry… for what I said."**

**Kira smiled at his attempts to show his feelings. "OK, I forgive you! No need to cry." She teased him.**

"**I wasn't crying!" he responded.**

"**Would you, if I said that I don't forgive you?" she really liked teasing him like this.**

"**Well, I certainly wouldn't want to make you cry…" he paused and took his time to look her in the eyes. "…you will ruin all those fifteen layers of make-up you always put on your face."**

"**Shut up!" she gently punched him and in no time they became friends again.**

**At the meeting room, the rangers were joined by Billy and the remaining Ninja Storm rangers. ****Ethan and Billy discussed if they can use the academy as a permanent base of operations while Jason talked to the ninjas to see if they can use the wind students in battle. The ninjas didn't agree since they thought that sending these untrained and inexperienced rookies into battle would be too dangerous and they cannot risk it, especially since they lost the Earth student's sensei. Adam then turned the discussion towards Madison and how they are going to proceed with her. After a long discussion, they came to an agreement that until they get proof that Madison has been captured they will not attempt anything, and until then, finding Kat is their top priority.**

"**But how are we going to find her? I doubt that the actual answer is just going to fall from the sky…" before Ethan could continue a video tape fell into his hands. The others looked up and noticed the eagle that dropped, before they could do anything however she flew away. Ethan looked at the tape in his hand. "What are the odds?"**

**The team ****rushed into Cam's former office and played the tape in the academy computers. As the tape ran they saw everything, the saw Yuri slapping and molesting Kat, they saw him openly mocking Tommy, who could barely keep his composure at the sight of Yuri groping and hurting his wife. The others looked on with great disgust and completely understood their friend's frustration. After the video ended Tommy was ready to kill somebody, a feeling he had never experienced before in his life. He was about ready to take his frustration on one of the computers when Kim interrupted him. **

"**Who was that girl that stopped him?" Kimberly asked.**

"**It doesn't matter!" Tommy dismissed her. "She is one of his f*cking Dairangers!"**

"**Why are you asking?" Jason asked her.**

"**It just felt weird that she helped Kat." Kim pointed out. "It didn't look they made it up for the video. She looked generally concerned."**

"**Probably because she wants to hump that bastard Yuri!" Tommy said**** with intense hatred.**

"**Her name is Miranda Almeida." Shane interjected. "She used to be a student in the academy."**

"**A student in this academy?"**

"**Not just a student…" Tori added. "…one of the best students!**** If not the best."**

"**Why would she turn against you then?" Adam asked.**

"**We're not quite sure." Shane began. "However we have heard enough stories about her to know what happened…" Shane took several paces around the room. "It is a tragic story, really." He the turned towards the rangers and began his story:**

"_**A few years ago, Miranda was one of the most promising students in the Wind Ninja Academy. Her martial arts and sword fighting skills would rival those of any other ninja out there. It looked very much like she would be chosen to be the next head sensei. That is until the five Gorda brothers arrived in the academy.**_

_**They were siblings who were also unmatched martial artists and sword fighters, however they were also pretty jealous of others who were good like them. One day the oldest Gorda brother challenged Miranda to a fight in front of everyone. He obviously underestimated her and was pretty sure that he would defeat her. This, however, did not happen.**__** She practically destroyed and humiliated him in front of the entire academy. **_

_**A true ninja would accept an honorable defeat like this. Unfortunately, these brothers did not have the ninja spirit, and were determined to humiliate her back.**__** After she defeated the second oldest brother in a one-on-one fight they were truly angered. That night while she was taking a shower in her private quarters, the brothers sneaked in and we can only imagine what they did to her.**_

_**She was never the same person after that. She stopped talking to her friends and began to fall greatly behind the other students in training. The Gorda brothers had successful eliminated their competition. It is even possible that they continued to torment her, in a way to be certain that she was not going to get back into training. Soon enough she became so weak from their abuse**__** that she was almost thrown out of the academy for multiple failures. It seemed that the Gorda brothers were going to get their wish and get rid of her for good. However it was not to be.**_

_**One day while in training, she managed to snuck in one of the non-training daggers in her blouse. She made it very clear that she was going to take a shower, knowing that at least one of the brothers will follow her. It would be his last mistake. **__**She slit his throat with her dagger and rather than finishing him, she sat there and watched him as he was choking to death. When the rest of the brothers came in, she immediately jumped one of the, stabbing him multiple times in the stomach. The other brothers ran to get help, but she followed them and took them down one by one in the most violent way she could. It was one of the ugliest sights you would ever see in your life.**_

_**The five brothers were dead and she was relieved to be free again**__**… But the academy rules were unmerciful, for the crime of murder; she should have received one-hundred whips from a staff. And for five murders… she pleaded them that she was in the right, but no one listened to her. The punishment was carried out and by the time it was over it was amazing that she was still alive. She had tremendous will power!**_

_**The academy did arrange an investigation as to what led to these murders, but that was when Lothor came and attacked the academy. The investigation never happened…**_

**And that is pretty much it." Shane sighed.**

"**How tragic!" Kimberly said. "I can't imagine what she must have gone through**** all these years."**

"**It makes you wonder if any of the other Dairangers had experiences like that." Billy added.**** "Maybe they were just a group of people that were in the wrong place at the wrong time."**

"**Too bad that she didn't die in that day!" Tommy ****angrily said.**

**The room was filled with silence until Tommy noticed that his phone was ringing.**

"**It is time to get to the bottom of this." Said Tommy before answering.**

"**Did you get my video?"**** Yuri asked with an evil tone.**

**Tommy looked at his friends, and they ****immediately figured out who was calling. "Yes, I did."**

"**What do you think?"**

"**A lot of things, but I doubt you will take offense to any of them."**

"**Don't worry, comrade. It was a pleasure."**

**Tommy was doing everything he can not to lose his temper, but was having great difficulties. ****"I swear, if you hurt her again…"**

"**Oh, I will hurt her many times again, comrade!" Yuri interrupted him. "But only if you don't listen to us! Now if you would so kindly follow our instructions, then you will get to see your lovely kitty Kat again. Alive no less."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I want the four remaining Ninja storm rangers to come alone at the only cave in Reefside forest. Standard exchange, you know the drill."**

"**And you will release her?"**

"**Maybe." Yuri smirked.**

"**What do you mean 'maybe'!"**

"**I hold the upper hand, comrade! The ninjas or your Kat! Think about it!" after which he abruptly hanged up.**

"**Damn it!"**

**Tommy quickly explained to the remaining Ninja rangers what the situation was about.**

"**Don't worry, Tommy! We will be all right!"**

"**No! I cannot make the four of you sacrifice yourselves!"**

"**We won't be sacrificing anything! Besides, if Miranda is there we will try to talk to her…" Tori said.**

"**Are you mad!" **

"**Easy, Tommy!" Jason calmed him down. "Do you guys really think that you can convince her to leave the Dairangers?"**

"**It is worth the try."**

"**And what if it doesn't?" Tommy asked.**

"**Do not get us wrong…" Blake and Hunter interjected. "They killed our friends, and now we are going out to get our revenge! If she doesn't wish to defect, then she will be an enemy like all of them!"**

"**OK…" Tommy sighed. "B****ut remember, stay alive! We cannot afford to lose anyone else right now."**

"**Don't worry! Our sensei taught us well****!"**

"**One way or another, we are going to end this!"**

**Adam ****was quietly watching all of this when he noticed that his cell phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and noticed that the call was from Madison.**

"**Maddie, what happened?" Adam was relieved to hear from after all this time. "I couldn't find you all morning?"**

"**Adam, I can't talk too loud right now."**

"**Why? Where are you?"**

"**I am at Rootcore…"**

*********Secret Chamber in Rootcore*****

**It was one of the five entrances that the Mystic Force rangers used to launch their broomsticks. However when the Dairangers entered the base and destroyed the Xenothome, which was the source of their powers, their abilities to use magic were gone ****for good.**

"…**yesterday I went to visit Rootcore on foot. I just couldn't leave without visiting it one last time you know?"**

"**Thank God."****Adam face palmed himself in a sign of relief. **

"**What happened, man?" TJ asked. "Where was she?"**

"**The mystics base of operations." Adam was almost laughing at all his worrying earlier on that she had been captured. "What are you doing right now?"**

"**I am hiding from the Dairangers." She said with a trembling voice.**

"**WHAT?" Adam's raised voice caught the attention of the others.**

"**Adam, what is wrong?" Kimberly asked.**

"**Madison is hiding from the Dairangers!"**

"**The Dairangers?" Tommy quickly took the phone from Adam's hand. "Madison, its Tommy, where are the Dairangers?"**

"**They are here at Rootcore…" she explained. "The****y arrived yesterday afternoon and I have been hiding in a secret chamber ever since."**

"**Did you notice someone with them?"**

"**I can hear them talking.****" She paused for a bit to listen in. "I think they have a hostage with them… I think it is female."**

"**It is Kat!" Tommy told the others. "Kat is at Rootcore!"**

**Madison ****then lowered her tone and continued to listen in to their conversation. The five Dairangers were now all accounted for and were gathered around the destroyed Xenothome. Yuri was giving them their orders when Miranda flew in, in her eagle form. Upon landing she immediately transformed back into her human form. Khalil, Lyzander and Ivelise who had already arrived in Rootcore were all seated and listened to Yuri's orders, while Kat remained tied up against the wall.**

"**The message was sent, did you call them?"**** Miranda asked.**

"**Yes." Yuri responded. "Any complications along the way?"**

"**None to speak of."**

"**Good! All things considered, I would say that we are doing great."**

"**This has to work! If we don't get those ninjas we are done for!"**** Lyzander said.**

"**For you at least." Yuri pointed out. Lyz took offense and got up to his face, only to be restrained by Ivelise.**

"**Ok, ****cool down!" she told him, and he sat back on his chair. "No arguing; go on, Yuri."**

"**Thank you! The plan is very simple really:**** the cave where we the exchange will take place is very narrow, we will just wait until they deep enough, then we can ambush them without any difficulty!"**

"**That is what you said last time!" Lyzander said.**

"**Come on!" Khalil interjected. "Don't argue, my friends."**

"**Ok, I suggest you all get ready."**

"**What about her?"**** Miranda asked in regards to Kat.**

"**She could use the fresh air. Leave her here!" Yuri looked at his wrist, like he was looking at a watch. "Alright it is almost time for the exchange, everybody rest up and be prepared to move out in 30 minutes!"**

"**They said that they are going to ambush you, when you come."**** Madison whispered into her phone.**

"**Good to know!" said Tommy. "Thank you, Madison! Stay there and be quiet."**

"**Don't worry I…"**

"**Yuri!" Khalil shouted. "There is someone else in here!"**

**Upon hearing this, Madison was completely frozen in fear. Khalil walked up the chamber where she had been hiding and was about to open it.**

"**Khalil, get back here!" Yuri ordered him.**

"**But, my friend…"**

"**I gave you and order!"**

"**I think there is someone here!" Upon hearing Khalil's words, Maddie could feel her heart stop.**** His hand was on the chamber door and almost opened it.**

"**Do not argue with me!" Yuri said with authority. "Get back here!"**

**Khalil reluctantly agreed and sat back down.**

**Madison sighed and told the other silently. "They almost got me!"**

"**Just don't panic!" Tommy encouraged her. "We will be there as soon as possible."**

"**OK."**** She said hesitantly.**

"**Maddie…" Adam****, took the phone and said softly. **

"**Yes, Adam?"**

"**Stay safe out there. Don't do anything risky."**

"**Thank you. I will!"**

**About half an hour later the five Dairangers left Rootcore and began their journey to the rendezvous point.**** Khalil noticed that Yuri had a big grin on his face.**

"**You knew that she was hiding in there all along, didn't you, my friend?" he asked.**

"**I just can't keep a secret from you, can I, Khalil?" Yuri responded. "That is the main reason why I wanted us to go to Rootcore."**

"**So you knew that she would be there…" Lyzander stopped him. "…and you wouldn't tell me!"**

"**The needs of the many, over the needs of the few, comrade!" Yuri said.**

"**But how did you know that she would be there?" Miranda asked.**

"**Someone told me that she was near the magic source…"**

"**Who?" **

"**Long story!" Yuri cooled them down. "I was a little disappointed that she didn't gather the courage to call them earlier!"**

"**So, what good does that do?" Ivelise said. "Now they know our plan!"**

"**That is why we are changing the plan…" Yuri looked at his wrist again. "…as of right now."**

"**Well don't keep us in the dark then."**

"**Khalil… does the name Ocean Bluff sound familiar to you?" Yuri asked and Khalil entered his trans-like state and saw visions of five rangers using animal spirit to defeat their enemies. "I figured out what our next task will be… so I decided we do that first, and then when the rangers come to help, we will finish them off." **

"**You better be right!"**

*****Back at the academy*****

**Everyone was gathered at the courtyard. Tommy stood ****in front of a monitor, which showed a map of the area, and began the briefing. **

"**OK everyone, this is the situation:**

**The Dairangers demand that Shane, Tori, Blake and Hunter come to the cave in Reefside forest, they probably chose to have the meeting take place in a location where they could keep an eye on us. The cave is very narrow, so there are many places inside where they could ambush us. Also the area surrounding the cave is rather clear, and they will probably have someone hiding in the tree line so if we make one wrong move they can kill Kat."**

"**So, what do you suggest we do?"**

"**We will outsmart them:**

**The ninja rangers will go to the cave as planned; however, Billy and Cestro will keep an eye on them through the satellite surveillance. If something happens, we will use the aquitian technology, which they were working on these last few days, to teleport Connor, Ethan and Kira to help them out."**

"**What about**** Misses O?" Kira asked.**

"**Me, Jason, Kimberly, TJ and Adam will infiltrate Rootcore, while the ninja rangers go to the cave distract the Dairangers. Once we free Kat, we can all join forces with the Ninja storm team and eradicate those beasts; or if things get complicated and either team is forced to retreat, we are ready to teleport them safely away with the new teleporter. Either way, we are all set to complete this mission without any sacrifices."**

"**Sounds like a plan to me!" Jason said with a smile.**

"**Remember, we don't know where all these Dairangers are, so it is vital that we stick together!" Tommy reminded everyone.**

"**Man, who knew doctor O was such an expert in tactical warfare." Connor whispered to Kira.**

"**OK, if nobody has any questions then let's prepare and move out!"**

*********Two Hours Later*****

**Shane, Tori, Blake and Hunter were walking ****quietly in the forest. They were taking their time on the way to the cave, to make sure that they don't get ambushed along the way.**

"**There is the cave." Shane pointed out. "L****et's do it guys!"**

**Shane & Tori: ****"Ninja Storm: Ranger Form!"**

**Blake & Hunter: ****"Thunder Storm: Ranger Form!" **

**The four Ninja rangers morphed just outside the cave and prepared to enter it. They walked in cautiously, preparing to draw their weapons at all times.**** They kept walking around the cave expecting to be ambushed but all seemed quiet.**

"**Hello?" Hunter yelled but received no answer.**

"**Is this the wrong cave?" Tori asked.**

"**There is no other cave in Reefside forest." Shane said. "This must be the place."**

**They continued to walk around the cave for a few minutes but all was quiet. Finally the silence was broken when Tommy called them via their communicators. He and the others were riding in two jeeps, which was the only alternative to walking on foot to Rootcore, since they were saving the teleporter for emergencies.**

"**Guys, report!"**

"**There is no sign of them!"**** Shane responded. "Yet!"**

"**Keep on your guard, we are almost at Rootcore!"**

**The ninjas reached the end of the cave and found no sign of the Dairangers.**

"**Where are they?"**** Tori asked. "Did they forget where the exchange was taking place?"**

"**I think they sent us on a wild goose chase!"**** Blake said.**

"**What would they gain from that?" Hunter said.**

**Meanwhile Tommy and his friends reached Rootcore. The all got out of their jeeps and approached the main gate.**

"**Looks deserted." Kimberly pointed out.**

"**The perfect cover for the bad guys!" Jason added.**

"**Let's go." Tommy signaled them to move in. As they were walking, the entrance to Rootcore began to open. "Guys, hide!"**

**They all took cover in the nearby bushes and observed the activity around Rootcore.**

"**Hey, look! Somebody is coming outside!" Adam said and the rangers quickly prepared themselves for battle, expecting the five Dairangers to walk out.**

**Rootcore's entrance opened and out walked Madison, carrying Kat's tired and tormented body.**

"**Madison?"**** Adam said, popping out of the bushes.**

"**Adam?" Madison said with relief.**

"**Kat!" Tommy quickly rushed to her side and embraced her**** as Maddie handed her over to him.**

"**Tommy?" Kat**** slowly opened her eyes and tried to speak.**

"**Don't worry, baby! I am here!"**

"**Tommy…"**

"**Shhhh!" he stopped her from talking by placing two fingers on her mouth. "Don't worry, love. It's over."**

"**Tommy…" ****She took refuge in his arms and began to cry.**

"**Thank you, Madison!" Tommy said, while holding her hand. "Thank you!"**

"**Any time!"**

**Meanwhile Adam walked up to Madison.**

"**Are YOU Ok?" he asked her.**

"**Compared to her? Yes." She answered.**

"**How about compared to yourself?"**

"**Well…" Madison looked at her figure, which hadn't eaten in almost a week. "If nothing else at least I got slimmer these past few days." She said with smile.**

"**Do you know what happened to the Dairangers?"**** Jason asked her.**

"**They left about an hour ago." Maddie explained. "I wanted to come out earlier, but was unsure if they were going to come back or not."**

"**You did the right thing!****" Tommy told her. "Let's call Billy and Cestro and see if the ninjas found them…"**

*********Ethan's House*****

**Billy and Cestro were following the progress of their friends with the new scanner equipment. Once they rescued Kat, they were teleported to the Wind Ninja Academy, with the exception of Ethan, Jason and Kimberly who were teleported to the house for a debriefing.**** The ninja rangers also returned to the academy, yet remained stunned as to why the Dairangers didn't appear.**

"**So, they didn't appear and everything went clean."**** Billy asked.**

"**These evil-doers must have figured out our plan to draw them out in the open." Jason said.**

"**Talk about bad luck, I better check the scanners, maybe we can manually set the satellite to track them..." Ethan began looking at the various cables, to make sure that there would be no glitches. "Did all go well in Rootcore?"**

"**Way better than we expected." Jason said. "Just in case, Kat will have to visit a medical unit to ensure that she is all right."**

"**Well at least it all went good. It could have been much worse…" Ethan began.**

"**Hey, the TV…"**** Billy pointed out.**

"**Sorry, I will turn it off." Ethan proceeded to turn the TV off, when he saw something that caught his attention on the screen.**

"**Guys****, look." Kimberly pointed out. "Aren't those Casey and Lilly, the Jungle Fury rangers?"**

"**Maybe!" Ethan quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.**

"_**We are here at the **__**Pizza Parlor, where two bodies were discovered just a few minutes ago. Authorities have yet to determine their identities, but by all reports they used to be part of the group known as the Power Rangers." **_

"**It was all a diversion!" Jason said. "They made us believe that they were going to attack us, yet their targets all along were the Jungle Fury rangers!"**

"**We have to get to Ocean Bluff!" Ethan suggested. "If any of the other Jungle Fury rangers are alive, then we must help them!"**

"**Unfortunately we can not use the teleporter." Cestro said.**

"**Why not?"**

"**It's power reserve is too low, we have no chance of teleporting more than one person at such a distance." Billy concurred. "If we use it to transport several people at a too long distance, we risk it having a meltdown and we will have to build one up from scratch again.**

"**Then we will drive there!"**** Ethan said and called his teammates to be ready.**

*********Ocean Bluff*****

**Unfortunately**** it was already too late for the rest of the Jungle Fury rangers. Dominic fell to the ground after being stabbed by Khalil's dagger, while Lyzander chased down Theo and stabbed him with his dagger. Lyz was overjoyed to take his first acquired ranger crystal and exchanged a high-five with Khalil. However when he turned around he noticed something bad at the nearby street.**

"**I am going to make you pay for what you did!" RJ managed to avoid Miranda's shot to his back and the two began to fight. After a while, when it seemed that RJ was getting the upper hand, Miri pulled out her dagger, that she kept tucked away in her boot, and tried to stab him with it. RJ saw this however and quickly reversed his attack, throwing her to the ground and taking his dagger. **

"**Jungle Beast: Spirit unleash!"**

**RJ used his spirit animal**** wolf to knock Miranda off her feet. She was shaken for a while and tripped down, hitting her head on the concrete. RJ stood above her, but the other Dairangers quickly ganged up on him and Yuri finished him off with his dagger. Once he was dead, Yuri stood above Miranda.**

"**Miri, are you OK?"**** he asked, by offering her his hand.**

"**Yeah, don't worry about me****." She grabbed his arm and got up.**

"**You are bleeding!****" Yuri noticed, pointing at her foot. "Do you think you can continue the mission?"**

"**Of course!" she said. ****"It's nothing. Just a scratch." She tried to get, but collapsed to ground again.**

"**It may be just a scratch…" Yuri interjected. "But it also means that you cannot continue our mission! Ivie, escort Miranda back to the temple; me, Khalil and Lyzander will finish off here!"**

"**Ok!" Ivelise nodded and helped her ****stay up.**

"**I can still fight!" Miranda said.**

"**No!" he screamed. "I cannot risk you getting hurt!"**

"**But…"**

"**That is an order!"**

"**Ok." Miranda nodded in agreement. "Good luck, guys!" she said before her and Ivelise were transformed into stars and disappeared in the sky.**

**Yuri watched all of this and after they were gone he turned to the remaining Dairangers.**

"**The rest of you, move out! We still have those ninjas to take down!"**

"**Any specific details**** on how we are going to do that?" Lyzander asked.**

"**We will ambush them on the highway!"**

*********Highway road to Ocean Bluff*****

"**How much longer?"**** Blake asked.**

"**About three miles." "Shane responded.**

"**Can't we go any faster?"**

"**I am doing the best we can! This isn't exactly one of your sports bikes!"**

**The Ninja rangers and the Dino Ranger entered several vehicles and drove off**** to ocean Bluff. Lucky for them, the road was very clear of cars, since it was Saturday. While the Ninja's were driving they discussed what they were going to do with Miranda.**

"**Do you still think we should talk to her?" Blake asked Shane.**

"**We have to try! If she is still loyal to the ninja ways, then she might be reluctant to agree."**

"**Hope you are right."**

"**Guys, look out!" Tori yelled as she saw a giant log flying towards them.**

**They hit their brakes but t****he log still managed to break the front window of the car. Shane looked in the distance and saw two familiar figures approaching them: Yuri and Lyzander. Realizing that they were being ambushed, they exited the vehicle. The Dino rangers pulled their jeep over a few clicks away from them and tried to morph when they were cut off by Khalil. **

"**Surprise!"**** Khalil told them confidently as he blocked their path.**

"**Guess it is go time!" Connor stated.**

"**AURA MORPHER!" Khalil yelled out. "****Green Ranger, the howling Illusion star, Green Prime!"**

**The Dino rangers slowly**** left their vehicle. "Not bad, check this out!" And they proceeded to morph.**

"**Dino Thunder: Power up!" The three Dino rangers charged at Khalil with their weapons.**

**Khalil: "Let's do this! Green Prime: Cerberus Staff!"**

**Khalil fought the three Dino rangers with help from his illusions ****and Cerberus staff. At times he would be one person, then two, then three, then one again. No matter how much the Dino rangers tried they could not strike him down. Meanwhile Shane and Hunter tried to help them but they didn't realize that Yuri was right behind them.**

"**Come on guys! Lets do...Arghhh!" Shane tried to order his friends to morph but was stabbed in the back by Yuri.**

"**Too late, rangers!"**** he laughed.**

"**No!" Hunter screamed, but was quickly knocked back by one of Yuri's fireballs.**

**Blake and Tori tried to help him, but were ambushed by Lyzander, who began fighting them with his Pegasus staff. Hunter tried to get up, but Yuri with one swift move managed to stab him with his dagger as well.**

"**Hunter!" Blake screamed in panic as he witnessed his half-brother die.**

"**Blake we have to retreat, now!" Tori urged him and they both ran.**

"**Get back here!" Lyzander yelled and went after them.**

**Blake and Tori were running towards the coast, while Lyzander was chasing them. ****Tori used her ability to walk on water to escape him, Blake tried to do the same, but Lyz tripped him with his Pegasus Staff. Blake tried to fight him, but Lyzander knocked him out. Tori, not ready to abandon her friend used her ability to manipulate the water and caused a minor wave that got Lyz's attention, it was not enough to hurt him, but it was enough to help Blake escape certain death. He quickly rushed into the forest, while Lyzander was uncertain as to whether he should go after him or Tori. While has thinking he saw Tori attempting to manipulate the water in such a way as to cause a tidal wave. She was successful, though the wave was not big enough to cause any collateral damage, but it was more than enough to knock Lyz on the ground. When he felt a tremendous pain in his body and the water dragged him all the way into the nearby trees where he hit his head.**

*****Ethan's apartment*****

**Billy and Cestro were desperately trying to contact the Ninja and Dino rangers, when they detected the tidal wave, realizing that they could not risk the lives of the rangers and that it was to late for the Jungle rangers, they attempted to teleport them back. They were successful and all of them were teleported safely back, safe for Hunter and Shane, who laid motionless. They tried to give them first aid, but there was no use, since they were already dead.**

"**Sixteen Rangers!" Billy said while trying to keep his composure. "How could they be so powerful!"**

**Suddenly a minor blast happened from the teleporter, too small to hurt anyone but made a painful sound.**

"**Hey…" Connor said while trying to get up. "I thought the teleporter wouldn't work in such a long distance."**

**Cestro looked at the teleporter, who had now been reduced to scrap thanks to the power surge. "It will not now!"**

*****Somewhere on the highway to Ocean Bluff*****

**The blast from the tidal wave cooled off, and the tide was returning to the sea. On the coast laid Lyzander, who had been knocked back by it. ****When he regained consciousness, a few minutes later, Blake and Tori were nowhere to be found. He got up and desperately looked for them but to no avail. Unable to coup with his failure he fell to his knees. The lord had demanded that he returned with two blue ranger crystals, yet he has only one. The punishment for failure was not something he was willing to endure.**

"**Lyzander?" Khalil yelled.**

"**Oi, blue boy!" Yuri screamed as well.**

**Khalil and Yuri ****were looking for their friend all over the place until they found him just sitting on the coast with his face buried deep in his hands and his ranger helmet on the ground. They walked slowly behind him and tried to get his attention.**

"**Lyz?" Khalil asked. "Are you OK, my friend?"**

"**I failed!"**** he murmured.**

"**No crystals?" Yuri asked, to which Lyzander didn't respond. "You are in ****big trouble! Khalil, let's go back to the temple, we need to report back!"**

"**What about our friend?" Khalil asked, referencing Lyzander.**

"**You go, I will be along in a few minutes." He told them.**

**Yuri and Khalil were transformed into stars and were propelled into the heavens, while Lyz walked around the coast for a few moments. He took his ranger helmet from the ground and threw it at a nearby tree. Collapsing under the humiliation that he could not complete his task.**

'**I cannot go back! I have to risk it! It is all or nothing!'**

**Realizing that this might be his only shot at pleasing his lord he picked up his weapon and ranger helmet and began to move south towards Angel Grove.**

*****Location Unknown*****

**After a long absence, the five Dairangers finally returned to their temple, where they were greeted by their lord Ismail and his general Koragg.**

"**En taro, Ismail!"**** They all bowed down.**

"**Welcome, my friends!****" Ismail said with a loving tone. "I take it there is a reason for your delayed arrival."**

"**We ran into several road blocks along the way, but we managed to complete our task." Said Yuri.**

"**Far and beyond." Ivelise added with a smile, as they all handed their new crystals.**

"**The ninja crystals as well as the Jungle fury crystals? Very good, I see you have figured out our next step."**

"**Yes, master!"**

"**Excellent." Ismail then looked over at them and noticed something. "Four are here, yet five there were that left." The Dairangers looked around and realized that Lyzander was not with them.**

"**Did****n't he teleport here?" they whispered to each other.**

"**He said he would be right behind us." Khalil whispered back.**** "I don't know what kept him up."**

*****Tommy's apartment*****

**Tommy carried Kat into their home, she was still shaking from fear****, but felt much better once she was reunited with her friends. He held her close to him to let her know that she was safe. She took refuge in his arm.**

"**Don't worry, babe. It's OK, it is all over!" Tommy whispered into her ear.**

"**Thank you…" she wanted to tell him so much, but she couldn't muster the strength so she just fell asleep. Tommy, not wanting to disturb her, gave a gentle kiss on the forehead and let her rest.**

**Meanwhile on the outside TJ was checking his car, while Adam and Madison took a small walk around the neighborhood to give Kat and Tommy some alone time.**

"**Hey, Maddie…" said Adam. "…good work out there, you really came through."**

"**Thanks. It comes with being a ranger." She remarked.**

"**So true."**

"**There was an instant there… where I though that they had discovered me. I remember I was frozen stiff."**

"**Don't worry; all is well when it ends well. You should great compousure and great courage to get you through." She nodded and agreed. Adam then took on a different tone. "As long as we are here, do you want me to show you around town?"**

"**I would like that, yes."**

"**Hey, Adam!" TJ tried to get his attention, when Adam turned he saw his friend give him the thumbs up.**

"**Real smooth, TJ." He murmured to himself.**

**However a****s they were talking they heard an explosion and people crying for help in the distance.**

"**What is that?"**** TJ asked.**

"**I don't know, but we better go and find out!" sa****id Adam and the three rushed to see who was causing all this.**

**They ran to find Lyzander a****ttacking civilians and shouting.**

"**BLUE RANGER!"**** he screamed and used his staff to knock a parked car upside down. "BLUE RANGER!" he continued to call out. "BLUE…"**

"**You called?" TJ stepped up to him.**

"**I don't want you!" Lyzander said while pointing his staff at him. "I want…" he then saw Madison. "Blue M****ystic ranger!" and made his way towards her, when Adam blocked his path.**

"**You want a fight?****" Adam said. "Then fight me!"**

**Lyzander then pointed his staff at him. "Believe me, I would love nothing more than to kill the one whose fault it is that I was in this situation in the first place!"**

**Adam felt confused, but was not willing to listen to his rambling. "Then let's go!"**

"**Adam, wait!" Madison stopped him. "Why are you after us?"**

"**Because my lord orders it!" ****Lyzander took down his staff end explained. "I have nothing against you, personally!" he sighed "But it is either you, or me!"**

"**Your lord?" Maddie asked. "Who is he?"**

"**It does not concern you!"**

"**You are right, it doesn't!" Adam said. "But if you want to fight, then let's get it on!"**

"**No! I need the blue rangers!"**

"**Here I am!" TJ said while pushing Lyz to the side. "Let's go!"**

"**Not you! I want that Mystic ranger and the two Ninja rangers!"**

** "Really?" Adam said with his arms crossed. "**And why is that?"****

"**I want the three of them to meet me at Angel's Valley, tomorrow morning!"**

"**Or else what?" Madison asked.**

"**Or else I am going to fill this city of corpses." He said and in a demonstration of power used his shield ability to knock back several vehicles at once. "Remember, tomorrow sunset!" And he ran off.**

"**Wait!" they tried to stop him, but he was too fast.**

"**We better call the others…"**

*********The next morning, Angel's Valley*****

**Morning came quickly. Sun shined over the ruins of the old Power rangers Command Centre. Lyzander passed back and forth awaiting his adversaries. ****Madison, Tori and Blake appeared before Lyzander. **

"**So, you decided to show up after all!" Lyzander said. "I am happy you did! As a reward I shall grant you a quick and painless death. AURA MORPHER!" Lyzander morphed and took out his Pegasus staff. "I admit you are very brave coming here alone!" He tried to talk more, but was cut off by Billy. **

"**Don't be so quick to assume that they are alone!"**

"**I know you!" Lyz pointed out. "You are the mighty morphing Blue ranger!"**

"**Guilty as charged." Billy responded.**

"**I have no beef with you, Ranger! Stay out of this!"**** Lyzander told him.**

"**I guess there is one thing you haven't learned about the Power Rangers: that we always stick together! Right guys?" as soon as he said those words, there on the hill appeared the other blue rangers that were ready to fight as one.**

"**Right!" they all shouted together.**

"**No!" Lyzander said while shaking. "I can't fight all of these rangers alone!**** I want these three!"**

"**If you attack one of us…"**

"…**then you will have to fight all of us!"**

"**It is time we taught you that." Billy said confidently. "And now… IT'S MORPHING TIME!"**

**Billy: "Triceratops… Blue Mighty Morphing Power Ranger!"**

**Cestro: "Blue Aquitar Ranger power… Blue Alien Ranger!"**

**Rocky: "Zeo Ranger three, blue… Blue Zeo Ranger!"**

**Justin: "Shift into Turbo… Blue Turbo Ranger!"**

**TJ****: "Let's rocket… Blue Space Ranger!"**

**Kai: "Go galactic… ****Galaxy Blue!"**

**Chad Lee: "Lightspeed Rescue… Blue Lightspeed Ranger!"**

**Max: "Wild Access… Surfing Shark, Blue Wild force Ranger!"**

**Tori: "Ninja Storm: Ranger form… Power of Water!"**

**Blake: "Thunder Storm: Ranger form… Navy Thunder!"**

**Ethan: "Dino Thunder: Power up… Blue Dino Ranger!"**

**Madison: "Magical Source: Mystic Force… Blue Mystic ranger!"**

**Dax: "Overdrive: Accelerate… Kick it to Overdrive, Blue ranger!"**

**Kevin: "Go go samurai… Blue Samurai ranger, ready!"**

**All of them jumped down from the cliff and razed their hands, chanting: "Ranger Power!" as blue fireworks began exploding behind them. **

*********Location Unknown*****

**Ismail had gathered the Dairangers around a glowing crystal ball that showed them Lyzander struggling against his multiple adversaries.**

"**This is suicide!" Miranda said. "We should go help him!"**

"**No! He has chosen an honorable death." Koragg said. "We cannot take it from him!"**

"**Indeed!"**** Ismail agreed.**

"**Dad, please!****" Ivelise begged. "We can't just leave him!"**

"**He failed his task! He knew the punishment for failure, and must now suffer because of his incompetence!"**

"**NO!" Ivelise screamed. "Dad, I beg you!"**

"**I sense there is more than friendship between you and Blue prime." Ismail said while looking at his daughter.**

"**Dad… I love him!" she got on her knees. "Please…"**

"**I****t is not for me to decide!" Ismail turned to the Dairangers. "Yuri, you have led your team through victory and defeat; would you say that Blue prime deserves a place in this Dairanger team?"**

"**He may be an incompetent fool…" Yuri began, much to Ivelise's disapproval of insulting Lyzander. "…but someone with the courage that he has may be worth keeping around.****"**

"**Really?" Ismail asked.**

"**However I do question whether he is the best choice as a blue Dairanger." Yuri added.**

"**You read my mind Yuri! Khalil, Ivie go with Yuri and bring back Lyzander!"**

"**Yes, master!"**

*****Angel Valley*****

**Lyzander was lying helplessly on the ground as the other rangers surrounded him.**** Tori, Blake and Madison approached Lyzander and were prepared to kill him, ranger protocols be dammed.**

"**Come on!" Lyzander shouted as he used his aure shield to knock the three back, and get himself back on his feet. "Fight with honor, you cowards!"**

**The rangers would have none of that and assaulted him, once again knocking him to the ground. "Where was your honor when you killed our friends?" Blake asked as he stood above him. **

"**Let's finish this a-hole and be done with him!" TJ said.**

**All of a sudden a huge bolt of fir landed near them as they were prepared to deliver the final blow. The rangers looked up towards one of the hills.**

"**Hello, Power Rangers!"**** Said Yuri, who was accompanied by Khalil and Ivelise.**

"**Yuri?" Lyzander said, surprised to see them here.**

"**Power Rangers! I carry a message for you…" Yuri began.**

"**And we have a message for you!" All of sudden Yuri turned around and was tackled to the ground by Jason, Khalil by Adam and Ivelise by Kimberly. "We defeated you at your own game!"**

**Yuri laughed. "You think?" he then directed his attention to the sky. He took out his Lamiya staff and began chanting. "Mogashty sazdaniya zapovyadvam vi da se biete!" The sky darkened and a magic portal appeared, from which several winged creatures began flying out of.**

"**What is that?" Kimberly asked.**

"**Imps!" Billy yelled. "Battle stations guys!"**

**Yuri used this momentary distraction to break free from Jason's hold. He helped his friends get up. "It is all over, rangers! We won! The fall of this world will begin very soon." He then used the imps to take the heat off Lyzander and helped him get up. "And you, the lord wants to see you!"**

"**Let me go!" Lyz demanded. **

"**Oh, shut up you cry baby!" He took Lyzander and carried him off to a safe spot on the cliffs, where he was joined by his other Dairanger friends. Yuri snapped his fingers, signaling the imp to stop fighting. "Can I have your attention, please?"**

**The rangers looked at him. "You are very brave, when you have an army of demons by your side!" Jason taunted him.**

"**We don't have to fight rangers!****" Yuri began again. "Just because we are on the verge of conquering your world doesn't mean that you will have to fall as well! We reach out to every Power ranger who wishes to join us, to surrender their morphers to us and follow his High-Lord Ismail!"**

"**What!" The rangers were stunned by his bold guts.**

"**Is this guy insane?"**

"**We will never join you!"**

"**Don't be so sure rangers!" Yuri said. "****You have 60 days to consider our proposal! After that, everyone who does not join us will cease to exist!"**

**The Dairangers were then covered in aura as they disappeared into the heavens along with the imps.**

"**Sixty days until what?" the rangers began to wonder what did they mean by that.**

**Billy walked towards the place were until a few moments ago laid Lyzander. He though he saw something shining on the ground so he picked it up and took off his ranger helmet to get a better look at it.**

"**This is Trini's power coin!" Billy noticed.**

"**What?" Kimberly and Jason ran over to him to see it for their own eyes. "Are you sure?"**

"**I am positive! It fell from that blue Dairanger's pocket."**

"**Don't tell me that guy killed Trini all those months ago!"**

"**I don't know guys." Billy remarked. He made it pretty clear that he wanted blue rangers only… we better check this out…"**

**To be continued…**


End file.
